Lunar Box
by likeol
Summary: AU : Ce qui se passe en prison reste en prison ? Un avocat, trois prisonniers, un assoiffé de pouvoir, Il aurait presque mieux valu rester à l'intérieur pourrait se dire certains. [Slash Scisaac, Sterek]
1. A l'ombre

_Hello, première fanfiction que je base presque entièrement sur un univers alternatif. Ici, les liens entres les personnages que nous connaissons peuvent être différents (et leur cratères un peu aussi du coup) donc j'espère que vous vous laisserez séduire et que cela vous donnera envie pour la suite._

_Derek x Stiles / Isaac x Scott. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires pour améliorer l'histoire :)_

**Chapitre 1 : A l'ombre.**

_Stiles POV_

Est-ce que c'est normal d'être mis en prison au beau milieu de la nuit, comme ça ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien eu le temps de préparer. Non pas qu'ils m'auraient laissé prendre une valise mais quand même ! Qui aurait pu croire que je puisse être arrêté et mis en prison avant même mon jugement ? Scott m'a déjà parlé de ce genre de cas, mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille quand il me parle de la loi. Ça m'apprendra. Ça craint, ça craint tellement. Est-ce que mon père va bien ? Il n'avait pas de blessures sérieuse je crois mais on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les hôpitaux. On vous dit que la personne n'a qu'une grippe et avant que vous ne le sachiez elle est morte, crachant du sang noir jusqu'à se vider. Non, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Je divague, pourtant je peux vous assurer que je suis terrifié. Mais quand j'ai peur, je me rassure comme je peux. Tout s'est passé si vite que je ne réalise même pas encore ce qu'il m'arrive. A l'arrière de ce fourgon, nous sommes quatre et je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture mais eux…Disons que je mettrai une main à couper (pas la mienne ceci dit) qu'ils sont coupable. J'ai honte, si ça se trouve, leur apparence dure leur a portée préjudice alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. J'essaie de me calmer mais ce n'est pas évident quand on peut voir le lieu où on risque de rester pendant des années. Non, Stiles, c'était de la légitime défense, dès qu'une date de jugement aura été fixée, ça ira, tu sortiras d'ici. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu arrives à contacter ton meilleur ami qui te fera sortir d'ici vite fait bien fait. Toute la question est : Comment faire ? Peut-être que mon père y pensera quand il aura repris connaissance ? Je croise les doigts, aïe, saleté de menottes.

Le bâtiment est tellement…quelconque. Gris et noir, entouré d'un grillage avec des barbelés au-dessus, chouette, j'adore ce style, pas assez conceptuel à mon goût mais pas mal du tout je suppose. On passe une grille puis une barrière. On roule jusqu'à un parking où nous finissons par nous arrêter. Les portes arrière s'ouvrent.

«Ok, tout le monde descend _ordonne à voix haute l'un des agents qui nous a conduit ici._

Je ne me fais pas prier. Ils sont une dizaine, certains simplement avec un uniforme, d'autres, habillés comme s'ils allaient affronter une émeute. Je dégourdis un peu mes jambes et est assailli par la faim. Mon ventre gargouille si fort que l'homme à côté de moi (co-prisonnier ?) se met à sourire. Hey, je suis sûr que je peux m'en faire un pote. Copain de prison, copain de prison, avec un peu de chance on n'attendra pas 10 ans pour revoir notre maison… Je chantonne pour me détendre, plus j'avance dans ce bâtiment plus mes jambes me semblent lourdes. Un des prisonniers, celui qui à l'air le plus dangereux, grand, musclé, chauve bref, tout ce qui vous donne envie de rebrousser chemin en le voyant, se jette sur l'un des gardiens. Il parvient à faire passer ses bras devant (ils étaient attachés derrière son dos, quelle souplesse) et attrape son taser. Il assène un coup à l'une des femmes en uniformes mais deux policiers en « tenue de combat » lui donnent des coups de matraque. Il finit à terre et ils le ramassent immédiatement. Ils l'emmènent quelque part tandis que de nouveaux agents arrivent pour les remplacer. Apparemment, l'autre à gagner le droit de finit dans une cellule d'isolement ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai vu assez de séries et films sur les prisons pour savoir que ceux qui se rebellent trop peuvent finir dans des endroits vraiment déconseillé. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait une Iron Maiden dans ce complexe. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous nous rapprochons les uns des autres en marchant, solidarité de prisonnier je suppose. Finalement, nous sommes pris en charge par une équipe de gardien à l'uniforme bleu et gris. A leur tête, deux jumeaux qui n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter. Nous sommes toujours dans un long couloir froid et peu éclairé lorsqu'e l'un d'entre eux prend la parole, nous obligeant à nous arrêter.

-Bonsoir, bienvenue à la prison du Chêne. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant comment votre séjour va se passer, pour le moment vous allez passer cette porte et déposer tous vos effets personnels et papiers dans l'un des casiers. Vous avez quelques documents à remplir également. Ensuite, vous prendrez une douche. Vous utiliserez les serviettes que nous allons vous passer et une fois que cela sera fait, vous mettrez la tenue que nous vous apporterons. »

Nous nous exécutons. J'essaie de faire en sorte que personne ne vois plus que nécessaire mon corps de dieu grec mais ce n'est pas évident. J'ai presque envie de rire en pensant au coup de la « savonnette » mais je n'ai pas très envie de devenir la catin de l'un de ces hommes donc je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et de toute manière, le savon est liquide.

Une fois cela fait, j'attrape une serviette, m'essuie, remet mes vêtements et enfile l'ignoble tenue orange et grise qui me pique l'œil, même dans cette pénombre. Finalement, nous sommes tous les trois prêts.

Nous nous retrouvons dans une salle où nous sommes fouillés (c'était bien la peine de s'habiller avant) et je suis soulagé de voir qu'on ne cherche rien de dissimuler dans mon intimité. L'un des jumeaux (est-ce le même que la 1ère fois ? Je ne sais pas) prend la parole.

« Bien, nous allons vous indiquez dans quelle cellule vous serez. Celles-ci vous ont été attribuées selon votre profil. Qui est celui qui est directement parti à l'isolement ?

L'une des gardiennes répond :

-Monsieur Enis Wade.

-Bien, donc nous avons monsieur Maximoff. Emmenez-le au quartier B, cellule 52. _(Deux agents prennent l'homme qui avait souri à mes gargouillis et l'emmènent)._ Ensuite… monsieur Howlett James…Wow, impressionnant, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Quartier B, cellule 13.

Comme précédemment, il est emmené par deux gardiens. Me voilà entouré des jumeaux et de deux autres gardiens. Je me sens stressé.

-Monsieur….Stilinski ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom à coucher dehors ?

-Umh, on m'appel juste Stiles en temps normal.

-Mouais, bien plus pratique que ça, c'est de quel origine selon toi ?

L'autre jumeaux se penche, se gratte l'oreille.

-Aucune idée, c'est légale d'avoir un prénom pareil ?

-Bref, quartier A, cellule 66. »

J'ai envie de demandé pourquoi je me retrouver dans le quartier A et m'abstient. Sans doute que c'est pour dire que je ne suis pas dangereux, le B étant plus fort que le A dans la configuration de la prison, hein ? Hein ?!

Je suis entrainé par les deux hommes qui me font marcher pendant un long moment. Cette prison est-elle si grande que ça ? Nous passons devant des cellules où il n'est pas possible de voir à l'intérieur sans bouger une sorte de panneau. De toute manière, je n'ai pas très envie d'y toucher. Le silence fait presque peur.

-J'imaginais ça un peu moins…agréable. Ma voix n'est presque qu'un chuchotement, aucun ne prend la peine de me répondre. Finalement, nous arrivons dans le quartier A. Les cellules se suivent, sur plusieurs étages. Nous sommes au plus élevé. En bas, je peux tout de même voir deux gardiens faire des rondes. Finalement, on s'arrête. Youpi. L'appréhension me gagne. J'espère que la cellule n'est pas toute petite. Lorsqu'ils ouvrent, la 1ère chose que je vois ce sont les toilettes. Chouette, des toilettes. Elles sont face à la porte et toute personne qui y va est à peine protégée de la vue d'autrui. Coincé dans un coin de mur, je peux voir que même assis, la « porte » laissera probablement dépasser un bout de ma tête. Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible.

La 2e chose est le lit superposé. Un en haut, un en bas. Et là je me dis « Merde ». Evidemment que je serai avec quelqu'un ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été seul ? Ma seule consolation, est qu'en étant allongé, l'angle de vue empêche mon « colocataire » de voir ce qu'il se passe quand je serai sur le trône. Merci seigneur.

La pièce en elle-même est plus spacieuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je dois avouer que je visualisais un style beaucoup plus « cachot » et moins « petite piaule étudiante ». Bon par contre, on n'a pas la télé, je me sens un peu arnaqué. Tant qu'à avoir du confort, ils auraient plus faire un effort non ? Ouais, ok, je suis en prison, pas chez mémé, mais quand même.

Sans un mot, ils me poussent à l'intérieur et ferment derrière moi. Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre « mon » lit, mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Ce pas rendrait tout ça trop réel. Tout ce que je peux voir de mon colloc, c'est le sommet de son crâne. J'inspire profondément et expire. Je me fais petit et m'installe sur le lit dans un grincement bien sonore. « Mince, il fallait, bien entendu, que j'hérite du lit qui grince, pfff. Tant pis, perdu pour perdu… Je m'installe à mon aise, je me débarrasse juste du haut de ma tenue, visage contre le mur je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Fin Stiles POV

* * *

Derek POV

Un jour. Tout ce que j'ai obtenu c'est une seule petite journée seul. Même pas 24 heures après le départ de l'ancien autre résident de cette cellule, on me colle un nouveau type. Être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvre et le grincement du lit du bas me met de mauvaise humeur. En même temps, on pourrait dire qu'être de mauvaise humeur est mon humeur normale. Je devrais être moins aigri…*grincement* aaaaah, c'est insupportable, je pense accueillir le nouveau avec mes poings. Le grincement me vrille les oreilles, être enfermé ici si longtemps me fait parfois perdre le contrôle de mes sens. C'est surtout de ne pas voir la pleine lune qui m'affecte. Il faut que je dorme. Mais l'autre ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je grogne.

« Désolé, je cherche une position pour dormir chuchote-t-il.

Il se tourne et se retourne, lâchant çà et là des « Désolé ! » et des « Oups » qui m'énervent encore plus. Finalement, il cesse de se tortiller. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Je vais le tuer.

J'attends avec impatience le moment où on sera autorisé à sortir de nos cellules. Je suis un loup en cage et je n'aime pas ça. Au moins je pourrais me dégourdir les jambes. Ma délivrance arrive quelques heures plus tard et je sors sans même un regard en arrière, rejoignant le flot de prisonniers qui se dirigent vers la cantine. J'évite soigneusement les jumeaux (je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance) et patiente pour récupérer mon plateau. Je commence à entendre de l'agitation dans la file derrière moi.

« Alors t'es un p'tit nouveaux toi nan ?

-Pete, laisse le tranquille, la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire ton malin ça s'est mal fini pour toi.

-Ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux, où en étions-nous ?

Ce Pete aime s'en prendre aux plus faibles, si je n'avais pas si faim, je m'occuperai de son cas. Et la flemme aussi. J'ai la flemme de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà.

-Nous en étions nulle part sauf si tu te proposes pour me faire visiter la prison mais je sens que c'est autre chose que tu essaierais de me faire visiter j'entends le « nouveau » dire.

-Bwaaa, j'suis pas une tafiole moi, je touche pas les mecs !

-Nannnn, tu les suce juste ! s'écrie une voix quelque part dans le self.

Tout le monde se met à rire et je jette rapidement un œil à Pete qui rouge de colère, s'en va.

-Tu crois qu'il arrêtera d'échanger des pipes contre des cigarettes ?

Je me retourne et voit Isaac Lahey s'incruster dans la file d'attente.

-Une addiction peut détruire un homme, encore plus en prison.

Je commence à choisir ma nourriture, rien ne m'inspire vraiment. Isaac prendre une sorte de crème au chocolat et la pose sur mon plateau avec un petit sourire.

-S'il te plait ?

Je le laisse faire et continue d'avancer.

Isaac Lahey ce que je suppose une « connaissance ». Bon, ok, il est ce que je peux probablement appeler un ami. Il a eu une adolescence plutôt misérable et a atterrit en prison pour le meurtre de son père. Il dit que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué et je le crois. De toute manière, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il sait que je suis un loup garou et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire si je lui donne la morsure. Mais j'ai posé comme condition que je ne lui donnerai que quand je serai sorti d'ici. C'était avant d'apprendre que ma peine s'était transformée en prison à vie. Du coup Isaac ne me lâche plus trop et je suppose que j'en avais marre d'être seul.

On s'assoit dans un coin, je n'aime pas être au milieu de tous ces types.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un truc _chuchote Isaac en veillant à ne pas être entendu_. Hier, il y a eu plusieurs prisonniers qui sont arrivés. L'un d'entre eux est un serial killer qu'ils cherchaient depuis des années, il est parti directement dans la zone « bleu ». Il y en a un autre qui s'est déjà évadé d'ici et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, il y en a un qui aurait des connexions avec le cabinet d'avocat Fiji & Argent.

-Pourquoi ça m'intéresserais de savoir ça ?

-Allez Derek, tu ne penses pas qu'on peut utiliser ce type ? Ils sont ceux qui t'ont mis ici, si on peut utiliser quelqu'un pour récupérer ton dossier on sera peut être capable de te faire libérer.

Isaac à cette étrange théorie comme quoi mon procès serait truqué. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas y penser. Je ne me rappel pas vraiment de tout ce qu'il s'est passé alors de mon point de vue, il est probable que je sois responsable des crimes dont on m'accuse.

Je me replonge dans mon plat sans répondre, quand je lève les yeux je vois Pete et sa bande revenir alors une crème chocolaté dans leur main chacun. Le nouveau passe devant moi et je me rends compte que c'est lui qu'ils visent. Isaac me jette un regard surpris et j'étends mon pied pour faire tomber le nouveau afin qu'il évite les crèmes volantes. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi et l'un de ces projectiles m'atteint au visage tandis que le jeune homme chute. Le self se fait silencieux. C'est celle lancée par Pete. Le nouveau se relève, voit les crèmes un peu partout et surtout celle sur mon visage. Il se retient de rire, mais je le vois dans ses yeux, intérieurement il se marre à mes dépends. Il a les yeux bruns, quelques grains de beauté et le sourire d'un homme trop malin pour son propre bien. Je le pousse avec ma main et j'ai en ligne de mire Pete et sa clique qui reculent d'un pas. Je ne fais pas attention au doigt du nouveau qui touche ma joue, la où il y a du chocolat et le porte à sa bouche. Il semble réfléchir.

-Finalement, je vais aller m'en prendre une.

Et il s'en va.

Comme ça.

Je suis sidéré mais je le laisse partir, je vais m'occuper de Pete. Je me suis à peine levé que j'entends des coups de sifflets.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

C'est la surveillante Reyes. Une jeune femme blonde qui n'hésite pas à jouer de ses poings pour mater les prisonniers les plus récalcitrants. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, même si je n'ai absolument rien fait pour ça. Elle se tourne vers l'agresseur et sa bande et leur fait signe de la suivre. Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place.

-Tiens, essuies toi » me dit Isaac en me tendant une serviette.

C'est la dernière fois que j'aide quelqu'un.

Fin Derek POV

* * *

Isaac compte les jours. Les jours qu'il lui reste avant de sortir. Il fait de son mieux pour se tenir à carreau. Deux petites semaines et il est libre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Où il ira ? Qu'est-il censé faire ? Il n'a que 24 ans mais sa vie semble un peu ruinée non ? Après des années en prison qui va l'embaucher ? Il n'a même pas de toit ou d'amis, en dehors de ce prisonnier sans cœur qu'est Derek Hale. C'est une mince consolation. Il passe devant le cabinet du Dr Morell et capte des voix :

« Bien, vous ne semblez avoir aucun trouble psychologique.

-Mince, j'aurais pu plaider la folie pour sortir plus vite d'ici.

-Monsieur Stilinski, il est indiqué que votre avocat est Mr McCall du cabinet Fiji & Argent.

-C'est exact.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à le contacter, apparemment, il a disparu il y a quelques jours de ça.

-Il…il ne se sentait pas très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu mais contactez Mlle Allison Argent, elle doit avoir des infos.

-D'accord, c'est noté. Essayez de vous faire discret, les nouveaux sont souvent des souffres douleurs ici.

-Merci , au revoir.

Isaac se cache et laisse l'homme sortir. Il s'agit du nouveau de tout à l'heure ! Et en plus c'est lui qui aurait des connexions avec le cabinet d'avocat ? Parfait ! Il faut qu'il en parle à Derek.

Il parcourt différentes bien, la bibliothèque, le self, la salle de muscu (si on peut appeler ça une salle de musculation, on dirait plus une salle de torture) mais ne trouve pas le loup. Finalement il l'aperçoit qui monte les escaliers avec un livre à la main, se dirigeant vers sa cellule. Il se dépêche de le rejoindre.

-Derek ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Je sais qui est ton ticket pour la liberté.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le nouveau là, c'est lui qui connait des gens au cabinet Fiji & Argent.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Alors il doit t'aider ! Tu es probablement manipulé par ton oncle !

-Isaac, es-tu fou ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces gens là. En plus, pourquoi ce type m'aiderait ?

Ils arrivent jusqu'à la cellule de Derek et tombe nez à nez avec le « colocataire » assis sur le trône, le haut de son crâne dépassant.

-Oh, ohhh, copain, y'a plus..euh, de papier…c'est gênant, ah ah. Umh, tu pourrais, euh, genre, m'aider ?

Derek se fige, incapable d'appréhender cette scène étrange où un homme lui demande du PQ. Le jeune homme n'entend pas de réponse, il fait carrément sortir sa tête au-dessus de la porte qui ne cache pas tout.

Quand Stiles et Derek se rendent compte de la situation, Isaac intervient non sans grand sourire :

-Et bien voilà pourquoi il t'aidera, hein, copain ? » Lâche-t-il en faisant une tape dans le dos de Derek.

_ Fin du chapitre._


	2. 1 mois

**Chapitre 2 : 1 mois.**

_Derek POV_

Il y a un mec, posant sa pêche dans mes toilettes, juste en face de moi. Je rêve, je vais le noyer dans sa propre merde, tirer la chasse et le faire disparaitre dans les canalisations. BORDEL mais il a mangé du chili ou quoi ? Je maudis mon odorat à ce moment précis, je mets quelques secondes à diminuer mon sens à un niveau humain mais même comme ça, c'est une pure infection.

« Du papier ? _Demande le jeune homme en haussant ses sourcils._

-Et du pschit pschit ! _Ajoute Isaac à mes côtés._

Je cache le rouleau sous mon oreiller parce que je me le suis déjà fait voler une fois. Je vais donc le récupérer.

-Sérieux, tu gardes ton PQ à l'endroit parfait pour tes plaisirs solitaires ? _Glisse sans gêne Isaac avec un sourire._

-Non, c'est une simple question de prudence.

Je rechigne à apporter le papier à l'indélicat mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire ? _Demande-t-il._

On se regarde et on sort, je suis passablement énervé. Au bout de quelques instants le bruit de la chasse d'eau se fait entendre et je remercie mon cerveau de ne pas être très imaginatif à ce moment-là. J'entends le bruit du robinet qui coule, de main que l'on essuie.

-C'est bon ! _Lance-t-il d'un air guilleret qu'il ne devrait probablement pas avoir._

Comme un seul homme, Isaac et moi nous retournons pour voir mon nouveau co-détenu. Il doit faire ma taille je crois, peut-être un peu plus petit. Brun, des cheveux en bataille, un visage qui respire celui qui va vous apporter des problèmes. Il a l'air plus ou moins classique en fait, quelques grains de beautés, une allure de jeune homme qui n'a rien à faire là en tout cas. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur, j'étais à deux doigts de demander un changement de cellule, même si ça signifiait risquer d'être dans un dortoir dans le quartier C.

-Alors tu es…

-Appelez-moi Stiles _dit le nouveau venu en tendant sa main à Isaac qui lève un sourcil et fait des allers retours du regard entre la main et les toilettes._

-Oh ça va, je viens de les laver.

Clairement réticent, il finit par attraper la main.

-Isaac.

Il me tend sa main que j'attrape. Il me sourit. Pourquoi il me sourit ? Il m'énerve déjà.

-Et toi tu es… ?

-Derek, il s'appelle Derek. Il est un peu timide et grognon mais il est un peu comme un gros nou…AIE !

Je viens de lui enfoncer deux doigts sous les côtes, je sais que c'est un endroit sensible pour lui. Il se pli presque en angle droit.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

-Il ne l'avouera pas même sous la torture mais je suis probablement son seul ami ici _annonce fièrement mon « ami » à qui je laisse faire la conversation un peu plus longtemps._

-Ok, excusez-moi mais, je suis arrivé hier et je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe ici. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Est-ce qu'on peut demander de l'aide ou genre ça montre qu'on est faible ?

-Ouais, ça craint ici. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te dire ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre. »

Il nous lance un grand sourire de nouveau. La seule chose que je peux me dire c'est « oh merde ».

_Fin POV_

Les deux premiers jours de Stiles sont…comment dire ? éprouvant. Il y a des tas de choses à retenir au niveau de la configuration de l'établissement et ses règles. Il met un peu de temps à comprendre toutes ces histoires de où être ou où ne pas être et quand. A qui, parmi les gardiens et le personnel il était déconseillé de parler, de dire non, de ne pas avoir dans sa poche… tant de petites histoires qu'il s'est senti obligé de récupérer un cahier et un stylo à la bibliothèque pour tout noter. La partie la plus compliquée a été lorsque Derek et Isaac ont commencé à lui parler des règles entre les prisonniers. Stiles a tout simplement abandonner l'idée de tout retenir, principalement parce qu'il ne sait même pas de qui on lui parle à chaque fois. Il faut croire que « Gros Tony, celui qui a le tatouage de femme jambe écarté sous son dessous de bras » (de telle sorte que les poils de ses aisselles créent l'illusion parfaite d'un pubis par rapport au tatouage) n'est pas un détail suffisamment significatif aux yeux du jeune homme. En revanche, il a parfaitement retenu ceux qui sont là pour meurtre dans leur bloc. Comme quoi…

« On a entendu dire que tu as des liens avec le cabinet Fiji & Argent _lâche Isaac sans détour peu de temps avant qu'ils aillent dîner._

-Quoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

-On a nos sources, alors ?

-Alors oui et non…

-Comment ça oui et non ? _Questionne à son tour Derek qui, bien qu'il ne veuille au départ pas savoir, a fini par se prêter au jeu sous l'influence de son ami._

-Mon meilleur ami a eu des entretiens là-bas, son ex copine y bosse déjà. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont pouvoir t'aider ? _questionne Isaac intrigué._

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas réussi à le contacté depuis plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas du tout où il est.

Il était rarement arrivé que Scott et Stiles ne se parlent pas plusieurs jours durant mais ce dernier n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de manière inexpliquée récemment ce qui l'inquiète, naturellement.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il t'as tout simplement lâché ? _Demande un brin moqueur l'autre humain._

-Non ! Quand il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai tout de suite prévenu mais son portable ne répondait pas. Après quoi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mon père était blessé et l'autre type arrivaient à peine à bouger. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'analyser tout ça, j'ai l'impression que c'était littéralement hier.

-Donc il…

-Isaac, laisse le tranquille. »

Le premier hausse les épaules, un peu conscient tout de même qu'y repenser maintenant perturbe un peu Stiles qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer.

* * *

Quelque part, sur une montagne, un homme cherche sa proie. Il est torse nu et la température est fraiche mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il produit assez de chaleur pour être à bonne température à n'importe quel moment à présent. Chasser une proie, c'est simple, chasser une proie humaine qui sème de la poudre d'aconit pour brouiller vos sens c'est plus compliqué. Néanmoins, il pense l'avoir localisé. Il grimpe à un arbre, souri d'avoir en effet trouvé celui qu'il cherche et saute pour atterrir devant lui. A son atterrissage, un nuage de poudre violette lui est soufflé dessus, le faisant à moitié s'étouffer, brulant sa gorge et ses poumons.

« Attaquer de front un homme qui à ce genre d'outil n'est pas une bonne idée Scott.

L'homme lui donne une petite fiole que Scott s'empresse d'avaler pour atténuer ses toussotements, le feu qui ravage sa gorge, son nez et sa bouche.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes aient ce type d'outils en permanence sur eux Doc.

-Plus que tu ne le crois. Mon travail est de te préparer. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui t'as fait ça.

Au souvenir de cette nuit, Scott frémi un peu.

-Il va revenir ?

-Probablement, c'est pourquoi tu as besoin d'être prêt. On recommence. »

* * *

Quand Stiles s'assoit devant son plateau, il tente de se convaincre qu'il ne sera pas là longtemps et qu'il peut survivre en mangeant cette nourriture un peu…disons qu'elle n'est visuellement pas tentante. Mais bon, quand on a faim…

« Est-ce qu'ils mettent des choses bizarre dans la nourriture ? Ils crachent dedans ? Donnent des choses périmées ?

-Ça arrive, mais c'est plutôt le hasard i_ndique Isaac dont la moue de dépit veut tout dire tandis que lui-même analyse sa nourriture et écarte soigneusement quelques légumes._

-Hey, toi la ! Smiles !

Quelqu'un l'interpelle à une table voisine, avant qu'il ne bouge, Derek lui dit :

-Ne te retourne pas et évite ce type.

-SmiiiIIIIiiiiles ! Tu sais que c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre ? Viens par ici, on doit parler.

Stiles se retourne d'un coup.

-Hey, toi là, déjà, je ne m'appelle pas Smiles. Ensuite, non, nous ne devons pas parler, laisse-moi tranquille.

Des « haaaaaan » s'élèvent à la table de l'autre.

-A qui tu crois que tu t'adresses ? Ramène ton cul ici avant que je vienne m'occuper de ton cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « non » N-O-N : Non ! C'est dingue ça.

-Stiles…_Dit Derek d'une voix qui vaut pour un avertissement._

-Quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Me dis pas que tu es la petite copine de Hale. Déjà ?

-Ils sont dans la même cellule _intervient l'un des hommes à la table._

-Je croyais que c'était Lahey sa femme ?

-Et merde ! _Lâche Isaac en laissant tomber sa fourchette._

Stiles peut lire sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme que de toute évidence, il aurait préféré rester en dehors de ça. Il se met à regarder avec attention celui qui le cherche. Un homme chauve, grand (même assis) et musclé. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, Stiles se dit que non, il n'aurait probablement pas dû se lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui, si cela devient une joute physique, il est cuit.

-Hey, Hale, tu crois que tu as ce qu'il faut pour t'occuper de ces deux-là ? Je sais que certains seront ravi de récupérer Isaac et d'en faire leur sa…

-Tu ne les toucheras pas. R_épond calmement Derek sans même lever le nez de son assiette._

Le grand chauve ne veut pas perdre la face devant les autres prisonniers, il se lève brutalement en renversant son plateau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Derek l'ignore superbement. L'homme s'approche et attrape Stiles par le bras, le forçant à se lever.

-Hey !

-Toi tu viens avec moi.

Il entraine Stiles qui ne sait pas quoi dire sous les yeux de l'assistance mais avant qu'ils n'aient atteins la table où le chauve était assis, un cri de douleur se fait entendre. Le chauve tombe à terre essayant désespérément d'atteindre un endroit dans son dos en gesticulant. Stiles en profite pour revenir vers Isaac. Les bras musclés du chauve ne lui permettent pas d'atteindre ce point qu'il cherche depuis quelques secondes en se tortillant.

-Milo ! dit-il entre ses dents serré, le visage rouge.

Un homme à la calvitie naissante se précipite, il observe son dos, prend une fourchette et semble récupérer quelque chose de coincé. L'autre fait de son mieux pour ne pas crier et finalement un morceau à l'origine probablement blanc, couvert de sang, est extrait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Stiles.

Isaac lui indique discrètement de regarder l'assiette de Derek. Un bout manque. Stiles ouvre de grands yeux. Derek aurait cassé un bout de l'assiette et l'aurait envoyé sur ce type au point de lui enfoncer dans le dos ? Mais attendez, où sont les gardiens ?

-Ils arrivent ! Indique une voix indistincte.

Toute le monde s'assoit, même le chauve, comme si de rien n'était. Les jumeaux entrent, observent, font le tour et repartent par l'autre côté. Les autres gardiens n'étaient pas à leur poste, on entend les jumeaux engueuler plusieurs personnes qui reviennent dans le self, essayant de faire bonne figure. Le calme revient.

-Je pense que ce n'était pas très intelligent de votre part _annonce Isaac un peu sombre._

-On va pas se laisser marcher dessus par ce type non ? _Fait Stiles en piquant rageusement dans ses légumes._

- Derek, explique-lui. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça nous met tous les trois dans la merde à présent.

Il prend son plateau et sort rapidement sous le regard de plusieurs détenus. Pour autant, Derek ne dit rien, il semble réfléchir, l'air pincé. Quand il quitte la table, Stiles le suit sans poser de question mais sans l'oppresser en restant juste à côté. Il le suit jusqu'à la « salle de sport » où plusieurs personnes sont déjà là mais ne font pas attention à eux.

-Hale, ça ferme dans 1 heure.

Derek jette un regard froid au gardien qui lui a dit ça, puis à l'horloge murale. Il va vers un des casiers sur le mur du fond. De toute évidence, ce doit être le sien car il compose le code du cadenas, ouvre le casier, récupère des vêtements et se dirige vers le local où ils peuvent se changer dans une pseudo intimité. Stiles attend près de la porte d'entrée pas très certain de ce qu'il doit faire. Finalement, Derek revient dans ce qu'il suppose être sa tenue de sport et se mets à lever des poids sans se soucier de rien. Peu désireux de se mettre à dos sa seule protection dans cet endroit, il décide de le laisser et d'aller tenter de contacter son meilleur ami.

Il se perd un peu avant de finalement trouver le mur où sont les téléphones. Ne compter par sur de l'intimité là également, il n'y a rien qui vous empêche d'entendre les conversations des autres. Il n'y en a que quatre (le cinquième semble avoir subi la colère du dernier type qui a appelé et pend piteusement, un bout de mur arraché avec). Stiles avait salué le concept de ces téléphones qui se coupaient automatiquement après 5 minutes d'appel. De toute manière, il n'y a pas grand monde à présent, la plupart étant encore au self. Seul un jeune homme (qui semble encore plus jeune que Stiles) est au téléphone, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Stiles. Le changement d'attitude est radicale. De jeune homme vulnérable et en détresse il devient un homme hautain et menaçant.

-Si tu racontes ça, t'es mort.

-Détend toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

L'autre se retourne, comme si le simple fait de montrer son dos pouvait dresser un mur d'isolement. Stiles compose le numéro qu'il connait par cœur mais échoue une nouvelle fois. Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il raccroche, dépité et s'apprête à partir lorsqu'une idée lui vient. Il tente de se rappeler du bon numéro mais fini par y arriver. L'habituel message indiquant qu'un détenu de la prison du Chêne tente de les joindre défile.

-Hôpital de Beacon Hill bonsoir ?

-Bonsoir, je souhaiterai contacter Mme McCall Melissa.

-De la part de ?

-Stiles. Elle sait qui je suis.

-Veuillez patienter un moment s'il vous plait.

La femme au bout du fil est très agréable et ça change un peu Stiles des mecs d'ici qui peuvent vous gifler pour un bonjour intempestif.

-STILES ?!

-Madame McCall _souffle le jeune homme soulagé._

-Comment tu vas ? Ton père est réveillé depuis hier soir, il va bien.

-Merci, merci beaucoup…personne ne m'a donné de nouvelles, je ne savais pas…

-L'enquête est toujours en cours, ils nous ont interdit de te contacté.

-Mince…ok…où est Scott ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

-Scott…je ne sais pas. Le jour avant…l'accident, il m'a appelé et juste dit qu'il devait partir quelques temps, de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu penses qu'il a des problèmes ?

Stiles n'aime pas mentir à Melissa, mais si la théorie qu'ils ont tous les deux est vraie, alors il ne sait pas si il reverra son meilleur ami de sitôt.

-Je ne pense pas, j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fait mais je suis certain qu'il va bien.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Stiles, je sais que ce n'était que pour défendre ton père…

-Merci…je dois y aller, si vous avez des nouvelles de Scott, dites-lui de se manifester.

-Sois fort. »

Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Melissa. Après tout, lorsque le meilleur ami de votre fils atterrit en prison, ce n'est pas facile. Son propre fils ayant disparu, elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle garde espoir cependant mais elle sait que pour Stiles, moins il restera là où il est, mieux il se portera. Une prison, ça change un homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles et Derek sont réveillés par le bruit d'une matraque que l'on frappe contre les portes métalliques des cellules. Il a très peu dormi et c'est complétement hagard qu'il se redresse, un peu maladroitement, tandis que la porte s'ouvre sur les jumeaux.

« Stilinski, tu viens avec nous. Tu as rendez-vous avec la conseillère.

-Qui ça ?

Pour seule réponse, ils se mettent à sourire. Il n'ose même pas lancer un regard à Derek à qui il n'a pas adressé la parole depuis le dîner. Il se lève, passe sa tenue et les suit entre deux bâillements. Ils passent devant plusieurs cellule, Stiles ne sait pas quelle heure il est mais il n'y a pas de prisonnier dehors. La température est un peu fraiche. Finalement, ils arrivent devant une porte, l'un des jumeaux frappe et fait entrer Stiles, refermant derrière lui.

L'endroit est propre, et tout respire le « banal ».

-Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, asseyez-vous.

Stiles reporte son attention sur la personne en face de lui. La femme est belle, élégante et dégage une aura de mystère qui intrigue le jeune homme. Il obtempère et pose son derrière sur une chaise au confort relatif. Elle feuillète un dossier, sourit.

-Je suis mademoiselle Morrell. Je suis la conseillère pour les quartiers A à C. Comment s'est déroulée votre arrivée ?

-Bonjour, je suis…un peu dérouté pour le moment, je n'avais jamais envisagé me retrouver ici.

-Je comprends. Je serai votre lien entre l'établissement pénitentiaire et l'administration durant la durée de votre séjour.

-Oh…merci, je crois ? Je ne devrais pas rester longtemps ici, normalement mon…

-1 mois, le coupe la conseillère sans même cligner des yeux.

-1 mois ?

-C'est le temps que vous allez rester ici au minimum. La date de votre audience a été fixée au 9 décembre.

-QUOI ? Mais…mais ! MAIIIIIS !

-Calmez-vous dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends que ça puisse vous surprendre mais ce type de jugement ne peut pas être mis en place du jour au lendemain. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez un avocat commis d'office ?

Stiles est choqué, tout un mois ici ? AU MIEUX en plus ? Non mais il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici ! Il aurait dû laisser son père se faire tuer et lui ensuite ?

-Oui…je n'ai pas réussi à contacter mon…avocat.

-Umh…Madame Sinja c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

La conseillère roule des yeux discrètement mais Stiles l'a remarqué et ne peut s'empêcher de savoir si cela veut dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous la connaissez ?

-Disons que j'espère pour vous que vous parviendrez à contacter votre autre avocat.

Stiles n'en revient pas. Elle lui sert la main pour mettre fin à ce petit entretien. Il se lève et sort. Pendant quelques secondes il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il décide de sortir et d'aller dans un coin un peu en retrait. Il y a peu de personnes dehors, certains courent sur le terrain d'autres sont assis à parler. Bien que le grillage soit visible tout autour, en se mettant dans le coin où le local électrique est (qui ressemble à une vieille cabane), il est possible de créer un semblant d'intimité. Peu de personnes y vont parce qu'il n'est pas rare de tomber par inadvertance sur l'un des fils mal enterrés tous autour. Personne ne s'occupe de ce problème, pourtant deux personnes surpris par la pluie ont déjà été électrocuté ici. Ça ne dérange pas Stiles, il fait attention. Il se dirige donc vers le local lorsqu'il entend des bruits étouffés. Il avance, intrigué et derrière le local, il a juste le temps de voir Isaac se faire jeter à terre. Un homme avec un gant fouille quelque chose dans la terre et tire un fil qu'il applique contre la jambe d'Isaac dont les yeux se révulsent. Il ne peut pas crier car sa bouche est étouffée par…Le grand chauve. L'autre homme pose sa main sur l'entre jambe de la victime, victime de spasmes.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire, les deux hommes sont bien plus forts que lui, mais Isaac… Tant pis, il fonce sur eux en hurlant, donne un coup de pied à l'acolyte du chauve qui tombe et, semble-t-il, est victime de son propre fil.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Smiles…

Le chauve, pas décontenancé du tout se lève, avance vers le jeune homme qui recule un peu et lui décoche un coup de poing qui l'envoi à terre. Des points lumineux dansent devant ses yeux il sent quelqu'un le soulever et le cogner contre un arbre.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, tu as besoin d'un vrai mec pour te protéger tu sais ? C'est dangereux ici lui dit le chauve tout en frottant son entre jambe durcit sur sa cuisse.

Stiles à un haut le cœur, la main de l'homme est assez grosse pour l'empêcher de parler et il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Un, deux, trois coups de poings le plient en deux et il est jeté à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Il tente de fuir mais l'homme s'amuse et son compère le rejoint, un peu hagard. Isaac fonce sur celui-ci, le faisant de nouveau chuté au même endroit, avec le même résultat. Il ramasse un bâton et l'abat sur le crâne du chauve qui produit un « Umpfh » sous le coup. Stiles en profite pour le frapper à son tour à main nue, se faisant d'ailleurs mal à la main au passage (ce n'est pas comme s'il avait appris à se battre).

Toisant les deux hommes, le chauve leur lance :

-On se verra bientôt les fillettes.

Il s'en va, non s'en avoir donné une claque à son « collègue » pour le réveiller et l'emmener avec lui. Contrairement à Isaac, Stiles saigne de la lèvre. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais l'autre le prend de court, l'air furieux.

-Tout ça c'est TA faute ! ».

Stiles ne dit rien, regardant juste Isaac s'en aller, essuyant la sueur qui perle de son front.

* * *

_Hello people,_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus ! (et j'espère surtout ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ah ah)._

_Pour le prochain chapitre, la tension risque d'augmenter entre Stiles et Isaac. Et surtout que fait Scott ? Il ferait bien de revenir vite celui là !_

_See ya !_


	3. Three-gether

_Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Ce troisième chapitre de Lunar Box est un peu plus "sombre" que les précédents donc attention en lisant, c'est crû et ce n'est pas vraiment tout le temps "gentillet". Malgré ça, j'essaie de faire une histoire plaisante à lire et qui ne soit pas trop ooc (même si, comme c'est un univers alternatif, il y a de la réécriture)Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, sinon plus que les précédents._

**Chapitre 3 : Three-gether**

Elle était belle l'histoire ! Il sauve Isaac d'un possible viol et en retour, l'autre le traite comme un pestiféré. Pire, ils sont la cible de moqueries, de provocations et d'intimidation depuis le début de la semaine. Derek ne lui parle pas, sauf lorsqu'il y est obligé. Résultat : Stiles est plus nerveux que jamais. Il n'a de nouvelles de personnes dehors et un petit malin ayant saboté les téléphones, il n'a aucun moyen de contact.

C'est avec un visage presque sans émotions que l'un des jumeaux lui indique de bon matin en passant devant sa cellule qu'il aura de la visite à 11. Lui demandant au passage si il sait où se présenter.

"_O…Oui !_ Balbutie le jeune homme se demandant de qui il s'agit.

N'empêche, cette simple information le met de bonne humeur et c'est en sifflotant doucement qu'il se rend aux douches, peu remplies à cette heure matinale. Malheureusement, il n'y a absolument rien pour vous cacher à la vue des autres. Il y a bien les nouveaux qui tentent par tous les moyens de cacher leur intimité en se douchant avec leur sous-vêtement mais ils finissent presque tous par abandonner. Ce n'est pas le cas de Stiles qui ne compte pas faciliter le travail des nombreux voyeurs de la prison.

Lorsqu'il arrive, il y un homme à l'entrée qui le regarde fixement mais ne dit rien quand il entre. En dehors de lui, à l'intérieur, il n'y a que deux personnes dans un coin. L'un se frotte à l'autre sans retenu. Il est grand, très grand et musclé, si bien qu'il est difficile de savoir qui est en face, coincé contre le mur.

- _Suce-moi_. Lui ordonne-t-il d'un ton lubrique et à la fois, menaçant.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ce colosse dont la voix rocailleuse ne peut pas passer inaperçue.

-_Non…_Répond l'autre d'une petite voix.

-_Tu te tais et tu obéis._

Stiles est presque certains d'avoir entendu Isaac, mais si c'est bien le cas, doit-il pour autant intervenir ? La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. Pourtant il ne peut le laisser faire ça…non, il ne VEUT pas. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il a le sentiment qu'il doit absolument faire quelque chose. C'est la chose juste à faire après tout.

Le colosse semble appuyer sur quelque chose devant lui et le jeune homme en face accroupi presque malgré lui. Pour ne rien arranger, le chauve arrive, serviette autour de la taille. Il jette un regard à Stiles, puis aux deux autres et un sourire mauvais né sur son visage.

-_Tiens donc, mais qui voilà. Je vois que ton copain est entre de bonnes mains._

Il rebrousse chemin, dit quelque chose à quelqu'un que Stiles ne peut pas voir mais il comprend qu'il s'agit de celui de l'entrée et revient.

-_Voilà, on sera tranquille à présent. Hey, Jeff j'ai une sentinelle pour le prochain quart d'heure._

L'autre semble ne même pas faire attention à lui, à la place, il tapote le visage d'Isaac avec son pénis en érection. Celui-ci ne cherche même pas à cacher son dégout.

-_Bordel, mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?_ Demande Stiles qui ne voit pas du coup comme il va s'en sortir.

-_Parce que c'est fun_ répond le chauve avant de s'approcher de lui rapidement.

Le jeune homme n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire, il lui fonce dessus ce qui surprend son opposant qui ouvre de grand yeux et le percute en plein thorax. Le chauve bascule en arrière et s'effondre sur le sol. Stiles compte réitérer sa manœuvre sur le colosse mais alors qu'il dépasse l'homme à terre, celui-ci l'attrape et il tombe durement sur le sol, lâchant un cri de douleur.

-_Pas cette fois._

Le chauve s'assoit sur son dos, baisse son boxer et, au bruit, Stiles réalise qu'il a enlevé sa serviette. Il lance un regard plein de colère et de peur à Isaac dont la résignation fait couler silencieusement des larmes sur ses joues. Stiles peut voir la main de l'homme attraper les cheveux de son…ami ? (à ce moment-ci, Stiles ne chipote pas sur les mots). De l'autre main, il appui sur la mâchoire d'Isaac qui l'ouvre sous peine de se la voir brisée. Comme au ralenti, il voir le membre entrer dans sa bouche de sa victime dont les yeux s'affolent. Il est brusquement ramené à la réalité tandis que l'autre glisse un doigt inquisiteur vers cet endroit inexploré. Stiles serre ses fesses peut et gigote autant qu'il peut avec l'énergie du sésespoir. Il préfère mourir plutôt que de se laisser faire. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien d'implorer, de supplier qu'ils les laissent. Rien ne les sauvera. « _Si seulement Derek était là_ » pense-t-il. Alors il hurle son nom, non pas que, de sa cellule, l'homme l'aurait entendu, mais sait-on jamais après tout ? Le peu d'espoir qu'il a, il le place en son partenaire de cellule.

-_Oh mais ta gueule ! Il ne viendra pas !_

Le chauve plaque la tête de l'homme sous lui à terre. Au même moment un corps est projeté à travers la pièce pour se cogner contre le colosse. Celui-ci tourne sa grosse tête vers l'homme qui vient de le percuter. Il s'agit de l'homme de l'entrée. Au même moment, Isaac mord à pleine dents dans ce qu'il a en bouche. Le colosse hurle, du sang gicle un peu partout. Il donne, d'un revers de main, un coup au jeune homme au regard à présent farouche dont la tête se cogne au sol.

Derek entre dans la douche et son regard respire la colère. Pendant moins d'une seconde, Stiles jurerait qu'ils sont rouge écarlate, mais il doit rêver. Derek est-il bien ici ? En tout cas, l'homme au-dessus de lui a cessé de bouger.

_-Jeff, occupes-toi de lui !_

Le colosse se tourne vers l'intrus, du sang coulant du morceau de virilité qu'il semble avoir perdu. Il tente d'attraper le brun mais celui-ci est bien plus rapide que lui. D'une main, c'est lui qui l'attrape au niveau du cou pourtant large de son adversaire et serre, serre…le visage violacé, les yeux révulsés, le corps du colosse se fait tremblant puis mou. Derek le lâche et il tombe au sol.

-_Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger ! Je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont rien pour toi !_ Crache le chauve plein de haine.

Une dizaine d'hommes sont maintenant dans les douches, observant la scène sans dire un mot. Stiles en profite, il ramène ses bras sous lui, plies ses jambes comme il peu et soulève son corps d'un coup sec, cognant sa tête au menton du chauve qui se retrouve une nouvelle fois au sol en hurlant. Il s'est mordu la langue et du sang empli sa bouche.

Stiles remets son boxer et se relève. Il se dépêche de récupérer Isaac, l'aide à se mettre debout. L'autre est haletant et crache (enfin) ce bout du colosse qui était toujours dans sa bouche.

-_Ça va Isaac ?_ Demande Stiles en rejoignant Derek.

L'autre lui répond oui en hochant la tête. Le chauve reprend la parole malgré sa langue en sang.

_-Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, regardez-moi cette bande de chacal derrière, ils attendent que ça._

-_Toi, tu te la ferme !_ fait Stiles, attirant sur lui tous les regards. _Je vais te le dire, une fois, rien qu'une fois. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ici. Isaac et moi, on est avec Derek._

L'autre se met à rire et le Derek en question ne peut s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils à l'attention de celui qui vient de lancer cette information.

-_Tu mens…tu mens…_répète le chauve avec des yeux rieur.

Stiles est en plein coup de poker. En fait, il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait. Il prie tous les dieux que Derek marche dans son plan, dans le cas contraire, Isaac et lui sont foutus.

-_Non, on est tous les trois ensembles, comme dans un couple…mais à trois._

Plusieurs personnes se mettent à présent à rire. Des « _c'est qu'il en invente des histoires_ » et des « _jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot _» se propagent. S'assurant qu'Isaac tient debout tout seul, Stiles se place devant Derek (et donc, dos au chauve) et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il ajoute sa petite touche personnelle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du ténébreux à la fin. Pendant toute la durée de cet échange le silence est roi. Il n'a pas quitté son compagnon de cellule des yeux et il l'a bel et bien vu, ils sont devenu rouge, d'une manière qu'aucune personne normale peut rendre ses yeux (puisque, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne peut pas modifier la couleur de ses yeux, non ? Bien qu'il est certain d'avoir vu un phénomène similaire chez Scott une fois).

Il murmure assez bas pour que personne, même le chauve, puisse l'entendre. « _Embrasse-le aussi._ » et s'éloigne pour lui laisser la place d'agir.

Derek semble plus en colère que jamais, pourtant, il se tourne vers Isaac qui comprend ce qui se joue et l'embrasse également en faisant bien en sorte que tout le monde puisse voir leurs deux langues se toucher. Le plus jeune est encore tremblant de ce qu'il vient de vivre. Des expressions choquées s'élèvent mais Derek fait taire tout le monde.

-_S'attaquer à eux, c'est s'attaquer à moi. Je n'ai pas peur de quelques années de plus ici, mais votre peine pourrait prendre une fin dé-fi-ni-tive_ (et tout le monde comprends : je vous tuerai) _si cela devait se reproduire. Est-ce bien clair ? Faites passer l'information une bonne fois pour toute, je sais qui vous êtes, tous, si un seul s'attaque de nouveau à eux, je reviendrais vous cherchez également._

Tout le monde acquiesce, même le chauve. Quand il se lève, Stiles pose une main sur son épaule, lui sourit et lui donne pour la seconde fois, un coup de poing dans le visage qu'il agrémente d'un coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes. L'autre se plie de douleur, deux hommes, visage baissé, arrivent et le prennent pour l'emporter en dehors des douches communes. De manière inattendues, des applaudissements se font entendre et des tas de commentaires sont fait allant de « _Il l'a pas volé celle-là_ » à « V_ous auriez dû le tuer, cette sous merde mérite pas de vivre_ » congratulant les trois hommes pour leur bravoures. Derek entraine sans un mot et en poussant un peu les personnes sur son chemin ses deux nouveaux « petits amis » n'oubliant pas de récupérer leurs vêtements au passage.

Aucun des trois ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à destination (un endroit que Stiles n'avait pas encore vu bien qu'il ne soit pas loin du cabinet de la conseillère.) Il s'agit d'un des deux cabinets de médecin de leur quartier. Derek frappe à la porte. Un homme, environ mi-trentenaire ou début de la quarantaine, noir, le visage avenant leur ouvre. Il jette un regard aux trois hommes et les fait entrer.

-_Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?_

Derek ne répond pas, il ferme derrière eux, se tourne vers Stiles et hurle furieux :

-_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?_

-_Qu..quoi ? J'ai…juste…_

-_TU AS JUSTE QUOI ?_

-_Derek _? Demande le médecin. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-_Cet imbécile s'est mis à dos Enis Quaid. Ce type est un violeur reconnu mais LUI décide de se frotter à un type comme ça qui traine avec toute la bande des Sialiss !_

- _IMBÉCILE T'EMMERDE DEREK HALE !_ lâche Stiles dont la patience atteint des limites. _Isaac allait se faire violer, DEUX FOIS, je l'aide et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? J'aurais du faire quoi ? Ignorer ? Faire comme certains, comme si je n'avais rien vu ? Me laisser faire aussi ?_

-_Tu ne réfléchis pas_ lui répond Derek en ayant tout de même baissé d'un ton. _Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait !_

- _Alors explique-moi ! Tu m'as dit que dans ce quartier certaines personnes étaient obligés d'être sous le protection d'un gang, groupe ou n'importe qui de puissant. C'est ce que j'ai fait !_

-_Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider de ça tout seul !_

-_Oh mais EXCUSE MOI d'avoir du trouver quelque chose dans le feu de l'action, et le feu de mes fesses qui allaient se prendre son machin ! T'es un putain d'égoïste ! Tu sais quoi, va te faire mettre ! Apparemment, toi ça ne te dérange pas, moi oui ! Je pensais qu'on était solidaire les uns des autres, qu'on se soutenait. Mais nooooooon, il ne faut pas déranger Monseigneur Hale, il ne risquerait rien pour le bas peuple, il ne sauverait ni son seul ami ni son compagnon de cellule, nooooooon, pensez-vous, il veut juste avoir sa petite tranquillité !_

Le loup garou se saisit de Stiles et le plaque contre le mur. Isaac se précipite sur eux.

-_Derek, arrête, ok ? Calme-toi…voilà. »_

Lentement, il lâche le jeune homme dont les yeux brillent de larmes. Il se faufile hors de portée et sort de la pièce.

* * *

Son cerveau fonctionne à 1000 à l'heure, il se sent soulagé d'être vivant et toujours vierge (première fois qu'il se dit ça d'ailleurs). Il tremble comme une feuille, certes, mais il va relativement bien. Il se sent mal cependant. Réfléchissant à ses actions il se rend compte qu'il a probablement mis son « colocataire » au pied du mur et que cette cession « Christina, Britney, Madonna » était plus que limite quand les deux autres ne sont pas au courant. Il a improvisé, mais au moins ça a fonctionné non ? Merde, il a embrassé Derek…mais c'était pour leur sauvé la vie ! Mais quand même…Son cœur bats de plus en plus fort en y pensant, _probablement l'adrénaline du moment qui retombe_ se dit-il. Il ira vérifier qu'Isaac va bien par la suite, il a l'impression que l'autre l'a compris sur ce coup même s'il n'a rien dit. Il verra bien mais avoir un allié dans cet environnement lui serait précieux. Il inspire profondément, se traine jusqu'à la première horloge qu'il croise et remarque qu'il reste deux heures avant sa visite. Las, il décide de se trouver un endroit tranquille avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous.

* * *

Une fois seul, le médecin compose un numéro.

« _Tu es arrivé ?_

_-Oui, le chemin a été plus long que prévu. Comment il va ?_

_-Pas fort, il a failli se faire violé deux fois._

_-QUOI ?!_

_-Du calme, il va bien, il a…trouvé une solution qui pourrait fonctionner, au moins un temps en tout cas._

_-Je dois le faire sortir d'ici ! Et vite._

_-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais…il va falloir que tu t'occupes de deux autres personnes également._

_-Qui ? Pourquoi ?_ S'étonne Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Ils vont être important pour toi, pour ton futur je pense. Et puis, ils le seront pour Stiles aussi._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous êtes sûr ?_

_-On est jamais sûr de rien Scott, mais je connais ces deux-là, aussi paumé qu'ils soient, ils ont une grande force en eux. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux devrais te dire quelque chose…Il s'agit de Derek Hale._

_-Hale ? Comme dans Peter Hale ?_

_-Oui, sais-tu pourquoi Derek est ici d'ailleurs ?_

_-Il a été reconnu coupable du meurtre de sa famille il y a quelques années non ? Dans…un incendie je crois._

_-Exact._

_-Attendez, Peter Hale n'est pas censé avoir péri dans cet incendie ?_

_-C'est ce qui a été indiqué dans le rapport de police de l'époque._

_-MAIS…ce n'est pas possible, c'est lui qui…_

_-Oui._

_-Mais alors, pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté ? Est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est Derek le responsable d'ailleurs ?_

_-Tu sais où commencer tes recherches._

_-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai un entretien demain mais je ne crois pas que je serais à la hauteur._

_-Tu y arriveras. Je te laisse._

_-Est-ce que vous pourriez…veiller sur Stiles ? Je crois qu'il a essayé de me contacter, je me sens tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir le voir…_

_-Moins ils établiront de connexion entre vous deux, mieux vous vous porterez dans un premier temps. Je te promets que tu pourras le voir mais il faut d'abord que tu aies trouvé ce que tu sais._

_-Oui je sais… vous pourriez lui poser une question ? « X-men ou Justice League ? » il comprendra._

Il plisse les yeux au téléphone.

_-Je lui transmettrai _» Répond-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Scott a quitté Beacon Hill durant trois semaines et il s'était fait mordre environ une semaine avant ça. Bien sûr, les deux premiers jours après sa morsure, il s'est rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, il en avait parlé à son meilleur ami mais pas à sa petite amie à ce moment-là, Allison Argent, rencontré sur les bancs de la fac de droit. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient découvert peu de temps avant la « véritable » nature du travail familiale de la belle et qu'annoncer à cette dernière « _tiens au fait, je pense que je suis devenu un loup garou_ » aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

Vivant dans le déni, Scott avait tout fait pour se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination, ou le stress mais avec la première pleine lune qui arrivait depuis sa morsure, il changeait et avait de moins en moins de contrôle sur ses humeurs. Stiles avait bien émis quelques idées, mais franchement, qui pourrait croire que vous êtes en train de vous transformer en créature de conte de fée ? Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il failli attaquer sa mère et Allison qu'il changea d'avis, il fut bien obligé de réaliser qu'il était devenu un « monstre » ou, en tout cas, une proie pour la famille de sa chère et tendre.

Par chance, la jeune Argent était bien trop abasourdi pour tenter de le tuer et le docteur Deaton, qui travaille à temps partiel à l'hôpital de Beacon Hill mais également au centre pénitentiaire où résidait actuellement Stiles était passé prendre sa mère pour la conduire car ce soir-là, ils avaient les même horaires.

S'en suivi une longue discussion entre les deux hommes, seul à seul, révélant les connaissances et aptitudes peu conventionnelles du docteur, druide à ses heures perdues, émissaire et dieu sait quoi d'autre. Il partit le soir même avec le jeune loup apeuré dans un endroit au calme où il pourrait l'entrainer un peu et surtout lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir (en tout cas, les éléments basiques). Ce n'était que par chance qu'il puisse le faire avant qu'il ne vive sa première transformation.

Le résultat de tout ça fut qu'il rompit avec Allison et que son « entrainement » le lessiva aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. A son retour, il était toujours lui, mais d'une certaine manière, il était un homme nouveau. C'est lors de son retour qu'ils découvrirent d'ailleurs par hasard, que Peter Hale était toujours en vie, un Alpha et le responsable de la transformation du jeune homme. Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait tenté d'appeler à lui Scott et que sans le druide, cela aurait fonctionné.

Comme si cette information n'était pas assez choquante en soi, son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé en prison pour le meurtre d'un « homme » qui avait agressé chez eux, son père et lui-même. Abasourdi par les messages que lui avaient envoyés Stiles désespérément, Deaton lui avait appris que l'homme mort était un loup garou, un Omega (il avait pu avoir accès au corps lors de l'autopsie grâce à un « ami »)

Le docteur n'avait en revanche pas expliqué à ce moment-là que Stiles était dans la même cellule que le neveu de l'Alpha Hale. La coïncidence était réellement étrange.

Au final, après ces 3 semaines éprouvantes, Scott était enfin de retour et prêt pour mettre à exécution leur plan. La première étape étant d'intégrer le cabinet Fiji & Argent puisque c'était eux qui s'était occupé de l'affaire Hale et qu'avec leurs ressources, il lui serait bien plus simple d'intervenir sur le cas de Stiles Stilinski

* * *

Le moment ou Allison découvre que son loup garou d'ex intègre le cabinet dont elle fait partie, elle croit à une blague. Elle trouve fort ironique qu'un loup garou travail ici mais elle s'était vite rendu compte à sa propre arrivée qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai cabinet d'avocat et non d'une couverture pour les « traditions familiales ». Toutefois, un certain nombre d'affaires qu'ils traitent et qui provenaient des quatre coins de l'état étaient liés à des choses « inexpliquées » et très louche. Elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent si il n'y avait pas de surnaturelle là-dedans mais elle n'était pas encore « dans le secret », son père refusant qu'elle en sache plus pour le moment.

Évidemment, il s'empresse de venir lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Au départ un peu réticent, elle finit par lui assurer son soutien. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais ils pouvaient être amis non ? (Même si, pour une obscure raison, elle le trouvait encore plus craquant à présent. Sa meilleur amie Lydia Martin lui répondrait probablement quelque chose de scientifique pour expliquer que c'est le nouveau côté bad boy de Scott qui doit l'émoustiller).

Toujours est-il que le jour même de son entretien, il est engagé ce qui ne l'étonne pas vraiment, il dégageait depuis longtemps de Scott une sorte de charisme (certes bien dissimulé) qui était maintenant presque palpable à certains moments. Il semblait passer lentement de suiveur à leader même si lui, ne le remarquait pas. En revanche, elle est beaucoup plus surprise d'apprendre que Stiles est en prison. Il était devenu l'un de ses amis grâce à Scott et elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer comment il avait pu tuer quelqu'un, a fortiori, un Omega. Sauf si celui-ci était réellement nouveau, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait et donc très vulnérable, comme Scott à sa première pleine lune. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était senti encore plus coupable en découvrant que cette affaire avait eu lieu le lendemain de son départ et qu'il aurait dû, ce soir-là, être avec eux.

* * *

Stiles entre dans la grande pièce où a lieu les visites. Il y a plusieurs tables disposées çà et là. Autant dire que la notion d'intimité est totalement à oublier. Les gardiens surveillent ardemment que rien ne puisse se passer ici. Il y a bien trop de visiteurs qui tentent de faire passer des objets en douces, mais de toute manière, un détecteur de métal a été installé à l'entrée des visiteurs et à celle des prisonniers, c'est au moins ça de pris, mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrête la drogue.

La pièce est très lumineuse, de chaque côté, une grande baie vitrée rend presque l'endroit agréable. Il parait qu'un sénateur est venu ici un jour et pour l'impressionner un peu, le directeur à casser les murs et mis cette sorte de verre incassable qui fait même rebondir une balle de petit et moyen calibre, autant dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dégainer ici.

Il reconnait son père, le bras dans un plâtre assis à l'une des tables. Stiles marche rapidement vers lui et aussitôt, ils se prennent dans les bras l'un l'autre.

« _Mollo sur l'affection !_ dit à forte voix l'un des gardiens.

Se séparant un peu à contre cœur, les deux hommes prennent places.

_-Comment tu vas ? Il t'a cassé le bras ? J'en étais sûr !_

_-Du calme, du calme Stiles, je vais bien. Grâce à toi._

Il observe son fils avec gravité, se sentant coupable d'avoir été mis à terre si facilement. Il a bien une idée sur ce qu'est réellement son assaillant mais il pense que c'est probablement le choc du moment qui l'a fait halluciné. Du moins, tente-t-il de s'en convaincre.

-_Comment c'est ici ?_ Finit-il par reprendre.

_-Horrible…Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça pour le moment. Je suis content de te voir tu sais ?_

_-Moi aussi mon grand._

Il pose sa main sur le bras de son fils et le presse affectueusement. Ce faisant, il constate quelques marques sur sa peau. Stiles n'a pas pensé à les camoufler. Si son visage est relativement épargné en dehors d'une bosse, il a les traces des ongles du chauve sur son cou. En se rendant compte que son père les a vu, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes qu'il essuie d'un geste vif.

_-C'est assez spécial les prisons hein ?_ Dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_-Stiles, tu dois être très prudent. Quelqu'un comme toi risque gros ici._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Disons que ton éloquence n'est pas ton plus grand atout ici. Je sais qu'ici...il se passe des choses entres prisonniers._

_-J'imagine que c'est partout pareil non ?_

_-Pas autant qu'ici et pas dans les états environnants. Est-ce que tu…_

Il ne peut pas se résoudre à poser la question mais son fils comprend l'idée générale. Pour autant, il ne compte pas alarmer son père.

_-Je vais bien papa. J'ai a peu près compris les règles ici donc je m'adapte._

_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_-Sortir d'ici ?_

Son père se met à sourire pour la première fois depuis l'agression.

_-Promets-moi d'être prudent Stiles, promets le moi ! Écoute, je sais comment c'est dans ce genre d'endroit et je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, tu comprends ? Tiens le coup le temps que…_

_-Le temps que quoi ? L'avocat qu'on m'a désigné d'office a un poil dans la main, enfin, à ce niveau-là, c'est plus un poil, c'est la tignasse de Bob Marley !_

_-Au fait, tu sais où est Scott toi ? Sa mère refuse de me le dire._

_-Non, je ne sais pas non plus_ avoue le fils ressentant encore plus le manque de son meilleur ami.

_-Les visites finissent dans 10 minutes ! _» Beugle le même gardien.

Pris de court, Le père de Stiles tente de le rassurer de son mieux. Il prend une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras avant de devoir partir.

* * *

Il est simplement déboussolé. Errant dans ce lieu de violence mais malgré tout, de solitude. Il ne devrait, normalement ne rester que trois semaines encore mais si en une seule semaine il avait manqué se faire violé deux fois et avait gagné deux « petits amis »…En pensant à ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de taper du poing sur un mur, irradiant immédiatement la zone de douleur. Il regrette son geste mais tant pis. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Simplement parce qu'on ne l'avait pas mis dans la catégorie des laiderons alors il devait être la « pute » de quelqu'un ? N'ont-ils aucune conscience de l'orientation sexuelle ici ? Il semble bien que non, ce sont des hommes, ils ont des besoins, et puisqu'il n'y a pas de femmes…Enfin, son raisonnement est par trop simpliste, il le sait, et peu importe le pourquoi, il est dans la merde jusqu'au cou à présent. Il n'avait jamais embrassé d'hommes avant, il n'avait embrassé une femme qu'une seule fois, et encore, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, la belle inconnue l'avait aidé alors qu'il faisait une crise de panique sur le parking de la fac où était Scott. Il ne connait pas son prénom mais ses cheveux roux et son rouge à lèvre couleur fraise sont gravés dans sa mémoire. Pourtant il doit bien avoué qu'avec l'un et l'autre, ce n'était pas désagréable…plaisant même si on omet le contexte (ce qui ne peut pas être fait). Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé à son meilleur ami, à vrai dire, quand ils étaient jeune, vraiment jeune, il s'était bien passé certaines choses un peu…particulières, mais ce n'était que de la curiosité, jeux innocents d'enfants qui vont trop loin pour ce qu'ils sont capables de vraiment comprendre. En grandissant, ils n'étaient jamais sortis avec une fille jusqu'à ce que Scott rencontre Allison.

Stiles doit bien l'avouer, il a été jaloux au début, au point de se demander si il n'y avait pas autre chose que de l'amitié pour Scott mais il s'était vite débarrasser de ces pensées et avait fait de son mieux pour rediriger tout cela dans la « bonne voie ». Au fond, est-ce que ça avait une importance ? Est-ce l'endroit qui le rend plus gay qu'il ne l'était ? Il n'aime pas les « boites », les étiquettes, il aime les femmes, oui, mais il pourrait probablement aimer un homme aussi, qui sait ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne voit pas le Docteur Deaton passer à côté de lui avant que celui-ci ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il l'entend lui demander « _X-men ou Justice League ?_ » et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand tandis que l'autre s'en va. Cette phrase a toujours été une sorte de code secret entre lui et Scott, ils en ont oublié l'utilité du début mais en tout cas, impossible que Deaton soit au courant de ça par hasard, il connait Scott ? Il lui a transmis ce message pour lui ? Mais…comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Stiles n'a qu'une envie, courir derrière l'homme pour lui demander des explications mais il a confiance en son ami, si ce message vient bien de lui, il aura bientôt de ses nouvelles. Il faut qu'il soit patient. Il va y arriver. Il va survivre à cet endroit.

_Fin du chapitre_


	4. Alpha-s

_HellooooOoOO, j'espère que vous allez bien. A vous le quatrième chapitre de Lunar Box placé sous le signe de la surprise aussi bien bonne que mauvaise pour nos héros._

_Je vous remercie pour vos review que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir et vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_See ya !_

**Chapitre 4 : Alpha-s**

Trois jours que ces trois-là devaient se faire passer pour un couple. Ils ont défini des règles, ce qu'il est permis et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils ont eu du mal à trouver un terrain d'entente. Isaac avait confessé être gay et que ce serait probablement mieux d'oublier tout ça pour ne mettre personne mal à l'aise mais Stiles pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une excuse et qu'il devrait, au contraire, se réjouir de tripoter deux beaux spécimens comme Derek et lui. Bien évidemment, l'Alpha affichait un air profondément ennuyé mais il se laissait faire, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse donner dans cette situation. N'empêche, leur niveau d'intimité augmente rapidement, il faut dire que quand, pour donner le change, vous devez passer vote main sous le t shirt d'un autre homme, ça crée des liens. Stiles s'en donnait à cœur joie tandis qu'Isaac avait peur que ses gestes soient mal interprétés. Ce genre de questions n'a, en trois jours, pas du tout traversé l'esprit de Stiles qui ne se gênait pas pour tantôt taquiner, tantôt embrasser l'un et l'autre à la moindre occasion. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dû mettre le holà et calmer in tantinet les ardeurs du jeune homme qui semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur a les toucher dès qu'ils étaient à portée de vue de quelqu'un. Isaac soupçonnait cependant Stiles de trouver un certain réconfort dans ces gestes et il en fit par à Derek qui pensait de même.

La vie dans la prison était un nouveau monde pour Stiles et l'une des choses dont il n'avait aucune idée est qu'ils devaient travailler. Tandis qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de sortir d'un atelier une voix retentit à partir d'un des nombreux microphones.

«_ Isaac Lahey est demandé à l'accueil des visites. Il est prié de se présenté immédiatement_ ».

Surpris, il regarde les deux autres avec incrédulité. Qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite ? Il n'avait pas d'amis et plus de famille. Intrigué, il s'y rend néanmoins.

_-Bonjour, je suis Isaac Lahey, il y a eu une annonce et…_

_-Ah oui, veuillez prendre la 2__e__ porte à gauche_ lui répond l'agent en griffonnant sur un papier et en lui indiquant un couloir en face.

Alors il y va (qu'est-il censé faire d'autre ?) et entre dans la pièce. Un garde ferme derrière lui. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, juste une table et deux chaises. Il n'a jamais eu de visites, mais il est certain que normalement, tout le monde est dans la même pièce. Alors pourquoi est-il ici ? Il se demande s'il ne s'est pas trompé lorsque, de l'autre porte de la pièce, un homme entre. La 1ère chose qu'Isaac se dit est « _wow_ ». Il est brun, Ses cheveux noirs sont proprement coiffés. Il a l'air d'être d'origine hispanique et ses yeux captivent le prisonnier. Il devine à travers ses vêtements qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut et il est obligé de détourner le regard avant de se mette à baver. Non, il ne regardera pas ce type, il le sait, trop beau pour être honnête.

_-Bonjour, je suis Scott McCall. Je travaille pour Fiji & Argent. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis celui qui reprend votre dossier._

Isaac n'a pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'on lui a dit. Il a reposé ses yeux sur lui et fixe à présent ses lèvres et le sourire qu'elles forment.

_-Monsieur Lahey ?_

_-Hein, quoi ? Qui ?_

_-Je disais que je suis votre nouvel avocat, Scott McCall._

_-Un avocat ? Vous ?_

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un avocat ? Il a mis un de ses plus beaux costumes pour l'occasion quand même ! Bon, okay, un des deux seuls costumes qu'il possède pour le moment à vrai dire.

_-Oui. Je suis sérieux._

_-Mais…je n'ai pas d'argent ! Je n'ai pas demandé d'avocat ! Qui vous envoi ?_ Demande méfiant celui qui n'a pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

_-Umh…et bien, pour le moment, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça._

-_Oh que si je m'en inquiète, j'ai vu des gens avoir des dettes à vie ici pour des rasoirs ou des compotes ! Qui vous envoi ?_

Scott n'a pas prévu ce cas de figure, qu'est-il censé dire ? « _Hey, votre médecin , qui est aussi un druide, m'a demandé de vous sortir de la ASAP pour qu'on puisse tous faire une jolie meute avec le pyromane Derek Hale et mon meilleur ami qui est dans la même cellule _» ? Bon ok, ce n'est pas vraiment le plan mais c'est l'idée générale.

_-Écoutez, je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire, je suis là pour vous aider. Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire confiance ?_

Isaac réfléchi. Il ne connait pas ce type et il ne va pas se faire avoir par un joli visage.

_-Désolé, je crois que vous avez dû vous tromper de personne._

Il se lève et se tourne mais Scott n'abandonne pas, promptement, il rattrape le prisonnier et se saisit de son bras.

_-Isaac, attends !_

Ce dernier se retourne, un peu outré de la familiarité.

_-Euh…_

_-Oh, pardon_ (il le lâche), j_e..excusez-moi, c'est ma première affaire et je ne veux pas décevoir. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une sorte d'arnaque ou autre, j'ai étudié votre dossier, je peux vous faire sortir d'ici. Donnez-moi cinq minutes pour vous convaincre, s'il vous plait._

Il souffle, mais finalement, Isaac acquiesce et retourne s'assoir. Alors, Scott lui montre son dossier et lui explique d comment il pourra le faire libérer pour bonne conduite. Il aurait dû déjà en bénéficier il y a au moins un an mais personne ne s'était donné la peine de jeter un œil à son cas. Il faut dire que la légitime défense n'avait pas été reconnu or, en fouillant le dossier le jour précédent, Scott avait découvert que le juge et la victime se connaissaient et avait été dans la même équipe de natation au lycée.

_-Vous voyez, on pourrait même rendre l'ensemble du jugement caduc, mais je préfère ne pas donner de faux espoirs et ce serait plus long. On garde ça en dernier recours, si on joue la bonne conduite, dans quelques jours tout au plus vous serez dehors._

_-Vous faites miroiter des jolies choses en tout cas…personne ne m'attend dehors, les seules personnes que je considère comme des amis sont ici. Alors quoi ? A quoi bon sortir ?_

_-J'ai un plan, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devez juste me faire confiance. Laissez-moi être votre avocat. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek est chez la conseillère pour son rendez-vous annuel (histoire de vérifier l'état mental du prisonnier par exemple)

« _Bien, Monsieur Hale. Comment ça se passe pour vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus._

_-De la même manière…_

Elle le fixe sans rien dire dans un premier temps. Le visage insondable, le rythme cardiaque bien trop régulier. Derek sait que cette femme est probablement un émissaire, la question étant : De quelle meute ? et accessoirement : Que veut-elle ?

_-J'ai cru comprendre néanmoins que vous vous étiez rapproché de certains prisonnier récemment._

_-Umh…_

_-Ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire. Vous savez, les loups solitaires ne font généralement pas long feu._

Tiquant sur la formule, Derek se montre un peu plus loquace.

_-Je me suis relativement bien débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant._

_-Vous étiez mineur au moment des faits et un juge qui semble légèrement vous en vouloir à tout de même trouver moyen de transformer votre peine en prison à vie. Vous êtes ici depuis un long moment et vous étiez seul jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse dire que vous vous êtes « bien » débrouillé Monsieur Hale._

Il se renfrogne, elle en profite pour continuer :

_-Cet environnement est dur mais à l'extérieur, ça peut l'être encore plus. Soyez prudent, vous ne pourrez pas toujours compter que sur vous-même, vous comprenez ?_

_-J'en suis conscient._

_-Bien, si je peux me permettre un dernier conseil, faites profil bas concernant certains…gardiens. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous retrouviez au quartier D, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

Derek ouvre de grands yeux. Après tout, le quartier D est celui où l'on envoie les criminels les plus dangereux, et il est certains qu'au moins trois ou quatre loups garous s'y trouvent. Est-ce exprès ? Une sorte de prison pour loup garous qui n'auraient pas été tué par les chasseurs ? Il ne le sait pas avec certitude et il ne compte pas le vérifier.

_-Bien, nous avons fini reprend-elle. Passez une bonne journée._

_-Vous aussi. _

Il ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec elle. Il a également des doutes sur le docteur Deaton mais très franchement, il n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention en posant des questions. Il avait plutôt l'intention de faire son temps sans faire de vagues. Bien qu'il aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il finirait par y avoir un décalage entre son physique et son âge réel. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se décide à aller faire un peu de sport avant de manger. La salle est relativement pleine aujourd'hui aussi, sa séance ne dure pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il veut repasser par sa cellule pour y chercher un livre. En entrant, Stiles semble surpris, allongé sur son lit. Il se redresse rapidement et affiche un air à la fois perdu et triste.

_-Oh, tu es là ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un te pose problème ?_

_-Non…rien._

«_ Rien mon cul _» pense Derek. Depuis qu'il est là, jamais il n'a eu l'air aussi abattu. Stiles descend de son perchoir calmement, la tête commence à lui tourner et son cœur se met à battre à une vitesse alarmante aux oreilles du loup garou. Aussitôt, il l'attrape avant qu'il ne tombe.

_-Stiles ?_

_-C'est con, je crois que…crise…angoisse._

Il roule des yeux. Que diable est-il censé faire dans cette situation ? Il n'est pas médecin lui ! Et ce boum boum que fait son cœur devient assourdissant, il n'entend plus que ça. La seule chose que Derek arrive à se dire c'est que, quoi qui ait causé cette crise, Stiles doit cesser d'y penser, tout de suite. Prenant le pari qu'il peut faire quelque chose par lui-même pour l'aider, il le serre contre lui, enfouissant le nez du jeune homme dans sa nuque. Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique, il aurait estimé que ses cils le chatouille. Son cœur tambourine contre son torse et pendant deux secondes, son corps se raidit au contact. Puis, doucement, il sent l'humain s'abandonner dans ses bras et se calmer.

_-Qui aurait cru qu'un corps aussi musclé puisse être si confortable_ se laisse aller à dire le plus jeune.

_-Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Puisque tu vas bien, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Demande-t-il en éloignant Stiles de son corps.

Celui-ci le regarde, fait un pas en avant et le prend à son tour dans ses bras.

_- Non, la flemme, et tu sais que tu as une de ces odeurs…tu mets du parfum ? Je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil._

Qu'est-ce que ce type croit être en train de faire ? C'est intime ! se dit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant éloigner l'autre pour le moment.

_-Stiles…_commence-t-il à le prévenir.

-_Ok, ok, je te lâche. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand même ! Enfin bref, si c'est du parfum, dis-moi ce que c'est, je pense que c'est le genre d'odeur qui pourrait m'aider si je stress ou ce genre de choses._

_-Ce n'est pas du parfum _» fait Derek en sortant de la cellule laissant Stiles pensif.

* * *

Ce n'est pas avant le lendemain matin que les trois hommes ne se retrouvent réunis. Assis dehors à l'ombre d'un arbre près de la piste de course, ils profitent de l'air matinal.

« _Alors hier, ton rendez-vous au fait ?_ S'intéresse Stiles.

_-Oh, un type sorti de nulle part qui prétend vouloir être mon avocat._

_-C'est génial non ?_

_-C'est douteux_ dit Derek.

_-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, il se pointe et…il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Il m'a fait penser à toi Derek en quelque sorte_ fait Isaac en observant le loup garou.

_-Pourquoi ce serait étrange ? Quoique, il est commis d'office ? Qui paie ?_ Commence à se demander Stiles.

_-Bah je ne sais pas, il a dit que c'était son premier cas et que je devais lui faire confiance. Il m'a montré deux, trois failles dans le dossier…il…je crois qu'il peut me faire sortir plus rapidement._

Derek et Stiles sentent une certaine émotion dans la voix d'Isaac. La voix de quelqu'un qui aimerait croire mais n'ose pas, de peur d'être déçu. Stiles passe son bras autour de lui.

_-T'inquiètes, si il essai de t'entourlouper, Derek connait des gens ! Ils iront lui casser les dents !_

_-Je ne connais personne !_

_-Ahhh rabat joie ! Bref, les avocats sont tous des crétins de toute manière_ lâche Stiles en pensant aux « avocats » de sa connaissance qui le laisse moisir en prison.

_-Au départ, je l'ai pris pour un idiot mais en fait, il est plutôt malin je crois…et plutôt pas mal aussi._ (il rougit) _Enfin, il a ce truc, cet espèce de charisme…je ne sais pas…il y a vraiment un truc qui me rappel Derek mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus._

_-Bah, joue le jeu et tu verras bien, au mieux, il est honnête, au pire tu resteras ici durant le reste de ta peine. Tu n'as rien à perdre non ? »_

Isaac se met à sourire. Ouais, il n'a rien à perdre, à priori.

* * *

Durant le reste de la semaine, Scott est revenu tous les jours à la même heure. Il prépare avec le prisonnier leur stratégie et finalement, il parvient à le convaincre de tenter sa chance.

« Normalement, rien que pour obtenir une réponse ça prendrait au moins un mois. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un…avait alors confié Scott durant l'une de leur cession.

Plus ils passent du temps ensemble, plus Isaac à l'impression que son avocat lui cache des choses pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il soit un mauvais type, mais définitivement le genre de personne qui a des secrets ou des « combines ». Il pourrait s'habituer à le voir si souvent s'était surpris à penser le jeune homme. Tout à ses pensées, il s'oublie en continuant de regarder l'avocat.

-Monsieur Lahey ? Monsieur Lahey ?

-Isaac…

-Pardon ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Isaac répond-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau.

_-D'accord Isaac_ fait l'avocat en souriant. _Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir une bonne nouvelle à vous apporter lundi matin._

Ils se saluent et chacun repart. Isaac se sent stupide de placer ses espoirs dans cet homme, mais en même temps, ça lui fait du bien. Étrange non ? En tout cas, il sort satisfait de son rendez-vous et Derek l'attends dehors l'air intrigué.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Ton avocat…c'est l'un des miens._

Il comprend subitement.

_-Tu en es sûr ? »_

Le grognement qu'émet le loup garou le lui confirme. Un avocat sorti de nulle part et en plus un lycan ? Bon, ça ne signifie pas que c'est une personne mauvaise nécessairement, mais c'est louche, très louche…La confiance qu'il a placé en McCall s'envole en un instant. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers la porte et durant deux secondes ou le regard des trois hommes se croisent, deux paires d'yeux virent au rouge sang.

* * *

_« Si des loups garous me guettent à ma sortie, il faut que je puisse me défendre Derek !_

_-Ça n'arrangera en rien ta situation, je suis ici et tu seras seul dehors ! La situation sera trop compliquée, en plus…_

_-En plus_…l'invite à parler l'humain.

_-En plus, il y a quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment…Je suis spontanément devenu un Alpha dans cette prison, mais je sais que je ne suis pas un Véritable Alpha._

_-Comment ça Véritable Alpha ? Il y a de faux Alpha à présent ?_

_-Non, ça signifie un Alpha qui le devient par sa seule volonté, un peu comme un autodidacte par rapport à quelqu'un qui aurait pris des cours._

_-Quels sont les autres moyens de devenir un Alpha alors ?_ Demande Isaac curieux.

_-Soit lorsque l'ancien Alpha de la meute meurt, l'un de ses Beta est choisi, comme un héritage, soit en tuant un Alpha._

_-Donc toi…_

_-Ça signifie qu'au moins un membre de ma famille avait survécu à l'incendie et qu'il est mort. C'est probablement comme ça que je suis devenu un Alpha. Pour autant, un Alpha sans meute ne vaut guère mieux qu'un Omega et les années passées ici ne m'ont pas aidé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il me faut une meute._

-_Donc là tu es comme un capitaine sans équipage ?_

_-Je l'étais. Récemment, j'ai commencé à devenir plus fort, je crois…je crois que je suis en train d'avoir ma meute._

_-Attends ! Comment tu peux avoir une meute ici ? Il n'y a même pas d'autre loup garou dans notre entourage._

_-Il peut y avoir d'autres choses dans une meute qu'un loup garou Isaac._

L'humain ouvre de grands yeux.

-_Quoi ? Mais…qui ?_

_-Toi, Isaac. Toi et Stiles._

_-Je n'ai senti aucun changement moi !_

_-Tu en es certain ? Tu as bien ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose vis-à-vis de ton avocat. Et j'ai remarqué que les poids que tu soulèves son plus élevés._

_-Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu. Le concernant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, je le verrai demain._

La possibilité que quelqu'un tente de servir de l'humain pour l'atteindre émerge dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à Derek ? Il ne possède rien, n'a plus de famille et n'a pas de capacité particulière, même en tant que loup garou. Tout ça n'a pas de sens à leurs yeux et au final, peut-être est-ce simplement la prison qui les rend paranoïaque.

En allant rejoindre une autre zone de la prison, Derek capte une odeur qui le met immédiatement sur ses gardes. D'un geste, il s'approche de la fenêtre. Là, un peu plus bas dehors, il reconnait l'homme qui faisait le guet devant les douches le matin ou Isaac et Stiles ont été attaqués. L'homme regarde dans la direction de l'Alpha et ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une couleur jaune moutarde avec un sourire provocant.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demande Isaac qui ne voit pas les yeux de l'homme en bas à cause du reflet du soleil.

_-Je vais voir._

Il part en direction des escaliers avec à sa suite, l'humain. Descendant rapidement, ils doivent cependant faire des détours afin de croiser le moins de personnes possible. Finalement, ils arrivent à l'endroit où les attends l'homme.

_-Le patron veut te voir Hale._

Au bout de quelques secondes sans parler, Derek dit à Isaac :

_- Retrouve Stiles, assure-toi qu'il n'a rien._

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et repart non sans regarder plusieurs fois derrière lui. Le guetteur emmène Derek du côté de l'installation électrique sans savoir qu'il y a quelque temps, c'est l'endroit même où Isaac a failli se faire violé la première fois. Il s'y trouve le chauve, le colosse et un homme qu'il semble ne jamais avoir vu. D'origine probablement indienne, il n'est pas de première jeunesse et ses cheveux poivre et sel tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il a des lunettes rondes et est assez menu. La colère commence a enflée en Derek tandis qu'il se rend compte que les trois abrutis sont des loups garous et qu'ils ont très probablement été transformé par l'indien qui, a son odeur, doit être un Alpha.

-_Monsieur Hale ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à notre invitation._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ Demande de but en blanc l'Alpha en sachant déjà que sa réponse à lui sera « _non, allez-vous faire mettre_ ».

-_On va droit au but à ce que je vois, j'aime bien ça. Vous savez, j'ai mis un moment à découvrir qu'il y avait d'autres loups garous ici. J'étais dans le quartier B vous voyez ?_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors ?_ Demande l'homme en haussant les sourcils, ce qui les faits presque disparaitre derrière l'épaisse monture. _Alors on devrait s'entre-aider, se soutenir !_

_-Pour faire quoi ?_

_-J'ai de grandes ambitions Monsieur Hale, de grandes ambitions. J'ai l'intention de transformer chacun des prisonniers en loup garou. Par la force nous prendrons cette prison et une fois que ce sera fait, nous irons de prisons en prisons pour construire une armée. Lorsque…_

Derek se retourne, et s'en va, enfin, il ne va pas loin car le guetteur lui barre le passage.

_-Dégage ou je t'arrache la tête_ le prévient-il.

_-C'est rudement impoli ce que vous faites là Monsieur Hale_ reprend l'Alpha.

_-Bon, je ne vais vous le dire qu'une fois. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça et je vous déconseille de mettre à exécution votre plan. J'ai en tout cas hâte de voir comment vous ne finirez pas dans le quartier D._

_-Voyons, voyons, ne soyez pas si catégorique. Je suis certain que je trouverai un moyen de vous convaincre de travailler pour moi._

Le chauve et le colosse se font menaçant, allant même jusqu'à montrer leurs crocs. Pas impressionné, Derek attrape le guetteur et, d'un coup de paume, frappe sa glotte. L'homme tombe en toussant et Derek en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied le projetant vers son Alpha.

_-Que ce soit clair, si vous touchez aux miens, vous ne verrez pas la prochaine pleine lune se lever._

Il s'assure que le message soit passé en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux puis se retourne. Malgré ça le colosse lui fonce dessus en prenant sa forme de lycan. Pour éviter de ne finir écraser, il fonce sur un arbre, s'en sert comme appui et se retrouve d'un bond derrière l'homme. Utilisant ses griffes, il sectionne l'arrière du genou droit faisant jaillir du sang. L'autre tombe en avant, se cognant à l'arbre. Le pied de Derek s'abat sur sa nuque, prêt à la lui broyer.

_-D'autres réclamations ?_

Le chauve et l'Alpha font non de la tête et Derek file rejoindre Isaac et Stiles pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

* * *

Il fonce vers sa cellule, captant l'odeur de son co-prisonnier depuis l'étage inférieur.

_-Derek ?_ Demande celui-ci allongé sur le lit de l'Alpha un livre à la main.

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Pourquoi cet air soulagé ? Je vais bien ouais, enfin, autant que je puisse l'être ici._

Il se lève, laissant le livre sur le lit et va prendre l'Alpha dans ses bras. Un geste qu'il fait régulièrement depuis leur arrangement seulement, pour la première fois, Derek y répond. Il le sert et se sent soulagé par la présence entre ses bras de l'humain. Les battements de cœur de Stiles deviennent plus fort et plus rapide.

_-Tu vas avoir une crise ?_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_-Ton cœur…il bat fort_ répond Derek en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

L'humain cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche pour répondre, rougi puis finalement, recule un peu.

_-Non, non, ça va. Ou est Isaac ?_ Demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_-Je l'avais envoyé te chercher, tu ne l'a pas vu ?_

_-Non._

Les deux se tournent d'un même geste et sorte de leur cellule.

_-Par là. Indique Derek._

_-Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

Mais il ne répond pas, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la cellule qu'Isaac partage avec d'autres personnes. Il y trouve l'indien, crocs sortis prêt à le mordre. Derek aimerait pouvoir hurler, mais il doit rester discret dans cet endroit. Il entre, ferme la porte derrière lui violemment (Stiles a eu le temps d'entrer de justesse).

_-Il est à moi dit calmement_ mais avec une colère sous-jacente L' Alpha.

_-Non, il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas personnel, j'ai reçu des ordres._

Il se tourne vers l'humain emprisonné à cause de l'avant-bras de son tortionnaire contre sa gorge.

_- Touche-le et tu es mort !_

_-Si tu bouges, je le mords_ fait l'indien d'un air malicieux. _Je pense que tu vas reconsidérer ma proposition ou les deux humains qui sont ici finiront sous mes ordres. On m'avait dit il y a quelques temps que tu ne tenais à personne et qu'il serait impossible de te rallier à nous, il semble que ça ait changé._

Plongeant sa bouche vers Isaac, Derek parvient à l'attraper au moment ou un croc commence à percer la chair tendre de l'humain. Tirant de toutes ses forces, le loup garou est projeté contre le mur, le lézardant au passage. Il se relève lentement. Il touche l'arrière de son crâne e regarde ses doigts trempés de sang. L'air mauvais il crache à terre et s'en va.

-_Tu vas bien Isaac ?_ Demande Stiles en approchant.

Derek regarde attentivement la blessure du jeune homme.

_-Ça va, je crois…il est arrivé si vite…Derek, est-ce que…_

_-On doit allez voir Morrell, maintenant._

Ils marchent à vive allure jusqu'au bureau de la conseillère mais elle est absente. Du bout du couloir cependant, le docteur Deaton arrive, feuilletant un dossier sans les avoir remarqué. Il s'arrête devant la porte de son cabinet et lève la tête vers eux.

_-Je peux vous aider ? »_

Les trois se regardent, Derek sait que la conseillère est une émissaire, mais qu'en est-il du docteur ? Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de le vérifier ? Tant pis, au pire, il ne saura pas expliquer ce qu'il verra pense l'Alpha en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux. Sans paraître excessivement surpris, il les invite à le suivre.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les quatre à l'intérieur que Derek réalise qu'il n'a jamais parlé à Stiles des loups garous et qu'il ne semble pas le moins du monde perdu ou confus par la situation. Se pourrait-il qu'il en connaissait déjà l'existence ?

_« Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demande Deaton en regardant à son tour la marque dans le cou de l'humain.

_-C'est..umh…_ A vrai dire, Isaac ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il demande de l'aide à l'Alpha en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-_Vous savez ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande Derek pour le tester

_-Son corps va accepter la morsure de toute évidence. A moins que l'on ne fasse quelque chose, qui que ce soit qui l'ait mordu, il sera son nouvel Alpha._

Stiles et Isaac paraissent choqués. Derek lui, en colère.

_-Il ne peut pas devenir l'Alpha d'Isaac ! Il prévoit de transformer presque toute la prison pour se faire une armée !_

Soudainement, un flash traverse Derek…cet odeur…cet homme…

_-Je vous connais !_

-_Évidemment que tu le connais Derek, c'est le docteur de notre quartier_ glisse Stiles en roulant des yeux.

-_Non, je vous connais, d'avant. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Le docteur Deaton_ répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_-Vous connaissez ma famille._

_-Beaucoup de gens connaissent votre famille vous savez ? Vous êtes plutôt connu dans le « milieu »._

_-Vous voulez dire le milieu des créatures surnaturelles_ précise sans détour Stiles. O_ups, désolé, je devais pas en parler ? Parce qu'il y a comme un éléphant garou dans la pièce si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et même moi j'avais entendu parler des Hale, de l'incendie..tout ça._

Derek et Isaac regardent Stiles comme si une seconde tête venait d'apparaitre.

_-Monsieur Stilinski, même si nous sommes actuellement en sécurité, il y a des oreilles qui trainent, faites attention d'accord ?_

_-Ok chef_ ! fait Stiles ravi d'avoir tout de même fait son petit effet.

_-Isaac, je vais te prendre un échantillon de sang d'accord ?_

Une fois fait, il s'installe derrière un microscope à l'air steampunk qui plait beaucoup à Stiles malgré son air loin d'être conventionnel.

_-Alors ?_ S'inquiète Isaac qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe.

-A_lors Derek, si vous avez l'intention d'empêcher ce jeune homme de devenir le Bêta de son agresseur, je vous suggère de lui donner vous-même la morsure dans les…_(il regarde sa montre) _140 secondes à venir. »_

Il n'est pas prêt, il est LOIN d'être prêt pense l'Alpha déboussolé par la nouvelle. Il n'a pas le temps d'hésiter pourtant, mais son corps refuse de bouger. Alors, Isaac attrape sa main droite sans la sienne, lui fait un signe de tête résolu et lui expose son cou.

Fin du chapitre.


	5. Pression

_ Hello ! N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Pression**

Très franchement, des crocs qui percent votre peau, ça n'a absolument rien d'agréable. Ça fait un mal de chien (même si Isaac n'a jamais bien compris cette expression). Collé, le dos contre le torse de Derek, il serre les dents, son corps tremblant comme une feuille bousculée par le vent. L'homme l'a retourné pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa nuque. L' Alpha lui tient les bras en croix sur son torse, le serrant contre lui. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui s'y agrippe comme si sa vie en dépend. Il a l'impression que l'on verse du feu liquide dans ses veines, il a mal, comme si chaque petit morceau de lui « ressentait » l'extérieur. Il n'a pas réalisé lorsque l'indien l'a mordu. Sa morsure a lui était comme recevoir une fiente de pigeon sur le coin du nez. Là, c'est diffèrent, c'est puissant et douloureux à la fois. Un flot de sensation captive ses sens et pendant quelques secondes, il se sent connecté à Derek d'une manière qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Il sent une douleur chez lui, une solitude mais aussi une grande force morale, et, quelque part…une lumière. Puis tout se calme. Hagard, il est maintenu jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Alors il se retourne, regarde le brun droit dans les yeux et, bien incapable d'expliquer quoique ce soit pose un baiser sur ses lèvres sous les yeux ébahi de Stiles et du docteur.

Il n'a besoin de rien dire, dans ses yeux, Derek peut lire de la loyauté, une envie d'être là pour lui. Il lit l'amitié que le jeune homme lui porte et ce baiser…c'est ce que c'était pense-t-il.

« Désolé, c'est comme si c'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'exprimer ce que je ressens, fallait que ça sorte.

-Tu l'as embrassé. Dit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est que de l'amitié, t'inquiète pas Stiles, je ne vais pas te voler ton petit ami.

-Mon petit quoi ? Ok, vraisemblablement cette morsure a altéré ton cerveau et…hey ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Non, ils ne l'écoutent pas. Isaac a sauté au cou de Derek et saute avec un grand sourire.

-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réagir comme ça à la morsure fait le docteur en rangeant un peu.

-C'est rien Isaac, j'ai senti…comme une connexion moi aussi, c'est...spécial.

-Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que tu donnes la morsure Derek, ce n'est pas anodin intervient le docteur en les observant avec intérêt.

-Il y a un truc entre vous ou bien… ? Demande le jeune humain surpris.

-Tu es jaloux ? Lui répond Isaac en le taquinant. Je peux t'embrasser aussi.

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout, je m'en fous comme de mon premier slip…Et donc, il se passe quoi là ? Demande Stiles en changeant de sujet mais en laissant Isaac lui poser un bisou sonore sur les deux joues.

-Derek a fait sien Isaac. Il lui faut un second Beta pour réellement être un Alpha à part entière. Stiles ?

-Hola, non, Derek qui va me mordre ? Umh…ce serait…ça a l'air de faire mal, je pari qu'il est brusque comme mec ! En plus merci, mais non merci, je veux rester un humain moi, pas virer poilu et hurler à la lune.

-Attends, comment tu es au courant des loups garous toi d'ailleurs ? Demande l'Alpha plus qu'intrigué. Tu n'étais pas si surpris tout à l'heure.

-Mon meilleur ami en est un, enfin un apprenti…c'est récent.

-Celui dont tu n'as plus de nouvelles ? Demande à son tour Isaac.

-Oui…J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. On est toujours ensemble d'habitude et la, qu'il traverse ça tout seul c'est vraiment dur pour moi, vous voyez ? Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il arrivera à survivre mais, j'aurais voulu être là pour lui, pas derrière des barreaux.

-Il va bien Stiles le rassure Deaton.

-Mais comment vous le savez d'ailleurs ! D'où vous le connaissez ? Je sais que vous le connaissez, c'était un message de sa part la dernière fois, j'en suis certain.

-Je suis un collègue de sa mère.

-Oh…mais vous l'avez vu récemment alors ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'expliquera bientôt ce qu'il se passe. Pour le moment vous devez veiller sur Isaac, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de sa « formation » ici. Je peux vous faire une excuse pour que vous deux (il pointe Derek et Isaac) puissiez rester ici ce soir. Il aura probablement sa première transformation comme c'est la pleine lune donc soyez prudent d'accord ? Revenez ici à 20h.

-La nuit va être longue marmonne Derek » en sortant le premier.

* * *

C'est avec appréhension que le reste de la journée se passe. Une vague de fatigue a poussé Isaac à s'endormir dans le cabinet et lorsqu'il a été appelé pour son rendez-vous, il ne s'est pas présenté et les gardiens n'ont pas pu le trouver.

Son absence inquiète Scott qui redoutait sa nouvelle confrontation avec le jeune homme. Rien ne suggérait qu'il soit au courant pour les loups garous, mais il a probablement vu ses yeux changer de couleur en sentant, puis en croisant l'homme à ses côtés. Ceci dit, si il côtoie effectivement ce type qui n'a pas l'air du tout commode, peut-être en sait-il plus qu'il ne l'a laissé paraitre ? Se demandait-il. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas présenté aujourd'hui ?

De retour à son bureau qu'il partageait avec un autre avocat (absent ce jour), il réétudiait le dossier d'Isaac Lahey et de Derek Hale. Ce dernier ce comportait pas beaucoup d'informations, il n'y avait même pas une photo de disponible. Discret, la seule chose qui composait son casier judiciaire était cette condamnation. Comme quelqu'un de 16 ans avait pu enfermer l'intégralité de sa famille dans une maison et y déclencher un incendie sans qu'il ne puisse y avoir de rescapé ? Enfin, il y en avait un, si tant est qu'il était présent ce jour-là pensa-t-il. Maudit Peter Hale.

« On peut entrer ?

Scott lève les yeux, Allison Argent et Lydia Martin entrent dans le bureau, chacune avec une mallette à la main.

-Tu es ici bien tôt aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas vu ton client ? Demande Lydia en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un coin de bureau.

-Non, il ne s'est pas présenté. Ça m'embête, l'audience est après demain, il faut que l'on soit bien préparé et si il est du genre à faire faux bond, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Détend toi Scott, on t'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

Elle se tourne vers Lydia qui ouvre sa mallette et tend des documents au jeune homme.

-On a découvert que le père de Stiles est responsable de l'arrestation de deux anciens proches du juge Cudya. Celui qui a envoyé ton meilleur ami en prison.

-Des proches ? Qui ?

-Une ex-petite amie du lycée ainsi qu'un de ses cousins. Les deux étaient des maillons dans un trafic de drogue. Sans remettre en cause son innocence dans cette affaire, on pense qu'il est possible qu'il ait voulu faire de Stiles un exemple principalement par ce qu'il déteste son père.

-Il est connu pour le pas être le plus impartial des juges continue Allison.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je connais quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'il allait être muté ailleurs dans une à 3 semaines. Ils vont mettre quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Scott réfléchit à toute allure, si ils mettent une nouvelle personne à sa place, il peut faire examiner le cas de Stiles en priorité. Pour ça, tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est s'arranger pour que son dossier soit en haut de la pile de la personne en charge.

-Ok, mais comment je fais en sorte qu'il passe rapidement ? Demande Scott aux deux femmes.

-Je m'en occupe dit Allison. Quelqu'un m'en doit une à son bureau.

-Merci, vous êtes toutes les deux géniales » répond Scott soulagé d'enfin pouvoir agir pour faire libérer Stiles.

* * *

« Toi, Moi, un canapé et une table d'examen en guise de lit…

-Tu débloques.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

Derek attache fermement Isaac à un poteau.

-Avoues, tu donnes dans le sm ? Reprend le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Isaac…

-Quoi ? On va passer la soirée ici, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe non ?

-Je vais bientôt être occupé à tenter de vérifier ma domination sur toi en temps qu' Alpha, je suis à peu près certains qu'on n'aura pas vraiment le temps de faire causette surtout si tu essai de me tuer pour t'échapper d'ici.

-Tu as remarqué comme Stiles était jaloux tout à l'heure ? Dit-il en changeant totalement de sujet.

-Jaloux ? De quoi ?

-Quand je t'ai embrassé. Désolé pour ça, encore, je ne voulais pas…oh, de qui je me moque, t'es un bel homme Derek. C'est loin d'être déplaisant fait-il en souriant.

Ce dernier s'arrête un peu et se tourne vers lui.

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu comptes lui dire ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Que tu tiens à lui.

-Je tiens à vous deux, maintenant tais-toi répond l'Alpha agacé.

-Tu ne tiens pas à nous deux de la même manière, je te connais depuis un moment maintenant Derek et ne me fait pas ce regard-là hein !

Derek se renfrogne immédiatement, ce mec est tellement insolent parfois !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il se met à rire.

-Bien sûr que si ! On est ami je te signale, et on a été connecté pendant quelques secondes. Ça a été suffisant pour que je ressente ce que tu ressens pour lui. Quel bordel ! Je savais que tu étais du genre âme torturée mais quand même.

Si Isaac était sous sa forme de loup garou, Derek l'aurait frappé pour le faire taire. Il n'a pas très envie de penser à ça. C'est un bordel, c'est vrai, mais c'est SON bordel. Il inspire et souffle fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Dis-lui.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on va avoir une jolie petite romance dans cette prison ? Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous deux, ici ou ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de romance, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe c'est tout. Je suis un mec, et je n'ai pas eu de contacts…de ce type depuis des années. C'est normal que je réagisse un peu non ? Je ne suis pas un rocher.

Isaac l'observe, silencieux, se met à sourire puis hausse les épaules. La salle redevient silencieuse. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes personnes ne dit rien, L' Alpha brise le silence.

-Il n'aime même pas les hommes.

-Si j'en crois mes déductions, toi non plus jusqu'à cette histoire de prétendue ménage à trois. Ton regard sur moi a changé aussi d'ailleurs.

-Non.

-Si, avant j'avais l'impression d'être un parasite par rapport à toi, mais maintenant…c'est diffèrent, c'est comme si tu me reconnaissais comme un être vivant. Tu t'inquiètes, tu protèges. Tu ne m'aurais jamais protégé avant.

-Tu ne te serais jamais mis dans ce genre de situations.

-Un point pour toi. Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi Derek, au final, tu auras passé bien plus de temps en prison que dehors. Quand je me dis que moi je vais sortir…tu ne seras pas là…et…et…

-Ça va Isaac tente de le rassurer l'Alpha.

-Non, ça ne va pas, je trouve ça injuste. Tu n'as rien fait ! Et je me sens tellement coupable de te laisser ici…je suis sûr que je peux te faire évadé ou quelque chose…

-Ne sois pas bête. Tu vas sortir d'ici, être un homme et un loup garou fier. Tu vas te construire une vie et si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je serai toujours la ajoute-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac qui baisse sa tête. Derek s'imagine que c'est pour ne pas montrer ses larmes mais d'un coup, il relève le visage et il peut voir qu'Isaac s'est transformé. Ses oreilles se sont étirées et affinées, ses yeux sont en forme d'amande, sa bouche s'ouvre sur ses crocs aussi effilés que des rasoirs. Par chance, il est attaché. Enfin, était. Les menottes et la chaine n'ont pas tenue et la main à présent griffue du jeune loup fond vers le visage de l'Alpha qui esquive rapidement.

Il l'attrape par la gorge, se transformant lui-même et le soulève du sol petit à petit. Isaac se débat fébrilement, conscient qu'il y a un problème dans la situation, ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux de l'Alpha dont l'instinct ne tolère apparemment pas que « son » Beta lève la main sur son propre Alpha. Peut-être est-il temps de le lui rappeler d'ailleurs.

-Isaac, calmes toi. Dit-il l'œil rougeoyant et en faisant appel à son loup intérieur pour lui faire mieux passer le message.

Aussitôt, l'autre cesse de remuer, il se contente de l'observe comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était cet être curieux qui possède une odeur si familière. Derek se met à gronder et les yeux de l'autre loup deviennent dorés. Alors, il baisse sa nuque, la présentant à son Alpha en signe de soumission. Il reprend son visage humain, tremblant.

-Oh…merde…Derek…

-C'est bon lui répond-t-il en reprenant à son tour son visage de tous les jours. Tu as réussi à prendre le dessus rapidement, je suis fier de toi.

-Je le sens en moi…mon loup…c'est comme si…ah, je ne comprends rien. On dirait qu'il veut sortir…oh cette odeur…on dirait l'odeur de la pluie, et des feuilles.

Il se précipite à la fenêtre grillagée, respirant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je veux sortir…

-Isaac, calmes toi. Tu dois m'écouter, tes sens n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu ressentais avant, tu te rappel que je t'en ai parlé ?

Se concentrant sur sa voix, Isaac se tourne vers le grand brun, humant l'air, il s'approche lentement jusqu'à être dans l'espace personnel de l'autre homme.

-Cette odeur…

Derek n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire sentir, plus depuis son enfance. Mais il n'était plus à cette fantaisie près ici. Enfin, fantaisie, lui-même se mets à sentir Isaac, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre, sentant ce lien qu'ils ont renforcé entres eux.

- On n'a qu'une nuit pour faire en sorte que tu puisses te gérer demain. On ne sortira d'ici que quand tu auras les bases. »

Opinant, Isaac écoute religieusement les informations que lui donne son Alpha. Inutile de dire que la nuit fût particulièrement longue.

* * *

Lorsque, ce soir-là, Scott McCall rentre chez lui, il s'attend à passer une soirée relativement tranquille. Quelques dossiers dans son sac pour peaufiner le cas Isaac Lahey par exemple. Quelque peu stressé de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui, il espère en avoir l'occasion demain. Il ouvre sa porte et la première chose qu'il remarque est l'odeur du sang. A ses pieds, le corps d'un homme. Malgré le peu de lumière, il voit parfaitement qu'il s'agit du plombier que sa mère lui a indiqué faire venir pour une fuite dans la salle de bain. Mort ? Vivant ? En approchant de plus près, il constate que la tête ne tient plus qu'à un malheureux bout de peau à son corps. Il recule rapidement, le cœur battant. Ses sens sont en éveil et il reconnait l'odeur de plusieurs personnes à travers le salon. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il va jusqu'à la cuisine mais est rejeté en arrière dès qu'il tente d'y pénétré.

« Voilà l'homme de la soirée, Scott McCall.

Se relevant, il observe l'homme qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Brun, fin de la trentaine, un visage charmeur, rien n'indique qu'il ne puisse être dangereux dans son look. Mais les trois femmes attachées à des chaises, bâillonnées et surtout, son odeur, trahissent sa dangerosité. Il sent la terre et le sang, il sent la puissance, il sent l' Alpha.

-Peter, on ne doit pas trainer lui indique une jeune femme à la peau noire dont les cheveux bleu et noir sont tressées.

-Allons, allons, nous sommes venu dans un but, nous devons l'accomplir lui dit doucement Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande Scott qui a peur pour les trois otages.

Sa mère, Lydia et Allison sont retenues entre Peter et son acolyte. Du sang coule des trois et la plus amochée est, semble-t-il, le jeune chasseuse (ce qui est logique car ce doit être la seule qui sait réellement se battre). Il remarque d'ailleurs que la jeune femme qui est avec Peter a, elle aussi, reçu des coups. Se peut-il que les deux femmes se soient battues l'une contre l'autre ?

-Toi bien sûr. Je n'aime pas être ignoré, et tu étais sous bonne protections dernièrement, donc j'ai attendu mon heure.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait !

Scott tente de pénétré dans la pièce mais à chaque fois il est repoussé, cognant son corps encore et encore sous les regards des personnes présente. Il entend Melissa lui dire de fuir à travers le torchon noué autour de sa bouche, Allison également. Sur Lydia est silencieuse, inconsciente.

-Parce que tu es mon premier Beta. Je vais faire bref, tu vas me suivre et m'obéir.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autres !

-Tu avais raison Peter, je peux le sentir moi aussi…il a un très grand potentiel.

-Tu vois, Scott. Je peux t'appeler Scott hein ? Je suis à la recherche de pouvoir et toi, mon bon ami, tu en a plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Avec toi dans ma meute, je pourrais me débarrasser de mes ennemis et me venger d'eux tous annonce l'Alpha avec passion.

-Mais enfin, vous êtes dingue ! Je…je ne suis rien ! Vous êtes complétement dingue...

Et la voilà qui frappe, frappe, frappe encore contre ce mur invisible émettant une faible lumière multicolore lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec. La frustration le fait continuer, même si c'est comme frapper un mur, la douleur bien présente.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est déjà assez mûr ? Demande la jeune femme.

-Il va le falloir, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous répond Peter. On va lui donner une source de motivation.

Sans autre palabre, le voilà qui se déplace vers Lydia et c'est avec horreur que Scott voit, comme au ralenti, les crocs de l'homme s'enfoncer dans la jeune femme qui se réveille d'un coup et hurle sous la douleur. Les yeux des deux femmes à ses côtés s'ouvrent en grand tandis qu'elles s'agitent en tous sens pour se libérer.

D'abord sous le choc, Scott fonce pour entrer, seulement pour êtres éjecté de plus belle. Il recommence, tremblant, luttant de toutes ses forces.

-Délicieuse…son sang a un des goûts les plus raffiné qu'il m'ait été donné de gouter.

-Tu bois du sang ? Demande la femme ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son dégout.

-Non, c'est juste pour ajouter de l'effet dramatique, j'étais comment ?

-Horrible.

-Bon, il semble que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Maintenant, sa charmante ex copine ou sa mère ? Moi je penche pour la mère, il a l'air d'être du genre fils-à-maman. En plus, il me rejoindra plus volontiers lorsqu'elle sera mienne.

Son sourire le plus charmeur sur le visage, Peter s'approche de Melissa dont la panique et les cris étouffés frappent Scott comme une gifle. Il fonce une nouvelle fois sur la barrière crée par la jeune femme. Oh, Deaton le lui a appris, ce type de barrière ne peut pas être créé par un loup garou. Ce qui signifie que la jeune femme est probablement humaine (ou druide). Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser ce psychopathe toucher à un cheveu de sa mère, au lieu de rebondir une nouvelle fois, il s'accroche, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces, poussant toujours plus fort pour entrer. Hurlant sous la douleur mais aussi d'une volonté inébranlable. Son loup hurle à l'intérieur de lui, il sent qu'il peut le faire, il le doit !

Peter le fixe, passant langoureusement sa langue sur le cou de Melissa qui ferme les yeux de peur et de dégout. Pendant un instant, Scott se laisse gagner par la peur. La peur d'échoué, de ne pas y arriver. Pourtant, un de ses doigts est de l'autre côté. Mais le simple fait de se dire « je n'y arriverai pas » suffit pour que la barrière se reforme et qu'il soit envoyé contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, créant une large fissure dans le béton. Il n'a pas loisir de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé que deux boules noires roulent dans sa direction. Par réflexe, il frappe l'une du pied pour l'envoyer plus loin mais, calculant mal sa force et sa trajectoire, celle-ci finit dans la cuisine. Une intense fumée grise s'échappe rapidement, faisant suffoquer Scott toujours à terre. Il entend les bruits de personnes qui arrivent, arrivant difficilement à bouger, il ne voit pas l' Alpha et l'émissaire sortir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Plusieurs personnes habillés de noir, armes à la main arrivent et envahissent les lieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'une d'elles s'avance et retire sa cagoule.

« Scott McCall » fait Chris Argent une lueur meurtrière dans le regard et une arme pointée sur lui.

_Fin du chapitre_


	6. Intense

_Hello hello, comment allez vous ? Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Intense**

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension et un peu de jalousie cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, l'idée même d'être enfermé avec deux loups garous pouvant potentiellement perdre le contrôle et le mettre en pièce ne l'enchantait guère mais la relation d'Isaac et Derek avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Déjà avant, comment expliquer que quelqu'un comme Isaac puisse, en premier lieu, être ami avec Derek Hale ? Mais maintenant, avec cette histoire d'Alpha et de Beta (Dommage qu'il n'ait rien su sur le sujet lorsque Scott a été mordu, même si il y a une infinité de choses qu'on ne trouve pas sur Google), ce lien lui était encore plus étranger. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du nouveau loup, ça non, mais une partie de lui aimerait être aussi proche d'eux…et surtout de Derek. Après tout, c'est normal non ? Ils sont amené à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et n'étaient-ils pas ses faux petits amis ? En plus, il vaut mieux s'entendre avec son compagnon de cellule non ? Il en a entendu des histoires depuis qu'il est ici sur des personnes qui ont mutilé ou tué leur compagnon de cellule pour des prétextes plus ou moins compréhensibles…Bien que non, rien ne justifiait ce qu'il avait entendu à vrai dire.

Et toujours pas de visites de Scott, pire, depuis le message transmis par Deaton, il n'a eu aucune nouvelles ni nouveau message. Il avait bien tenté d'interroger le docteur mais sans grand succès. La découverte d'une hiérarchie concernant sa nouvelle espèce le fait s'interroger. Scott n'a pu être transformé que par un Alpha, ce qui signifie qu'il y a un Alpha et potentiellement d'autres loups garous à Beacon Hill. Plongé dans ses pensées aussi moroses que le temps, il ne remarque pas tout de suite que les deux hommes sont de retours. Ce n'est que quand Isaac s'accroupit près du lit de Derek sur lequel il est assis qu'il réalise qu'ils sont de retour. Un cri de surprise lui échappe, mais ce qui le surprend encore plus est l'attitude d'Isaac qui semble le dévisagé comme si il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Celui-ci renifle l'air et le jeune humain demande :

« Euh…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il a un peu de mal encore à moduler ses sens, ça viendra mais c'est difficile de tout lui apprendre en une seule nuit explique l'Alpha.

-Bon bah tu vas bien alors ? Demande-t-il à Isaac cette fois.

Celui-ci opine avec un sourire.

-Ouais, super bien. Enfin, tout à l'heure je me suis pris une combo d'odeurs, pouuuaaaah ! Mais toi ça va, tu sens bon. Tu savais toi que chaque personne à une odeur propre ? Comme une sorte d'ADN olfactif !

-Merci du compliment. Umh, nan, je n'ai pas vraiment pu fréquenter de « louloup » en fait en dehors de Derek mais je ne savais pas qu'il en était un alors personne ne m'as rien appris. Quelle est la suite du plan ?

L'Alpha lui explique qu'il va devoir entrainer Isaac et lui apprendre le maximum de choses. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas clairement, Stiles comprend qu'il s'agit de le rendre totalement autonome vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle condition avant qu'il ne sorte. Curieux, l'humain demande à apprendre des choses lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il pourra aider Scott une fois dehors ? Comment est-ce qu'il a traversé cette nouvelle pleine lune ? Est-ce qu'il a réussi à se contrôler ? Est-ce que Deaton l'a aidé ? Ne pas savoir le stress même s'il ne peut rien y faire pour le moment.

Ils passent un bon moment à discuter tous les trois et l'excitation d'Isaac fait plaisir à voir même si l'Alpha semble un peu inquiet qu'il n'a pas l'air d'accorder beaucoup d'importance aux désavantages de na nouvelle nature. Isaac donne l'effet d'un enfant qu'on amène pour la première fois dans un magasin de jouet, scrutant, écoutant, reniflant tout et n'importe quoi, ou qui. Aussi, lorsqu'ils croisent l'un de ces hommes qui ont l'habitude de se moquer d'eux, Stiles et Derek savent que ça peut vite mal tourner.

-Alors les tafioles, on est de sortie ? Lance l'un d'eux en faisant rigoler d'autres prisonniers au milieu du chemin.

-Tu peux répéter ? Demande avec un sourire aimable (du moins en apparence) Isaac.

-Isaac, arrêtes lui souffle Derek suffisamment fort pour que seul Stiles à ses côtés et le nouveau loup puissent entendre.

Mais vraisemblablement, ce dernier a envie d'en découdre même si il le sent s'apaiser un peu. Son attention est distraite par l'odeur de deux personnes qu'il ne reconnait pas. Au détour du couloir, les deux gardiens jumeaux apparaissent. Leur regard se pose sur Derek puis Isaac.

-Lahey. Ton rendez-vous est là. Hale, suis nous » lance celui de droite à l'air un peu plus froid que son frère.

Sans un mot, les deux loups les suivent. Ils commencent par emmener Isaac dans la pièce dans laquelle il n'est pas venu depuis deux jours puis s'en vont avec Derek vers un endroit de la prison où il n'a jamais mis les pieds.

* * *

Lorsqu' Isaac entre dans la pièce, il est tout de suite interpelé par l'odeur de Scott. Il voit les yeux de son avocat émettre une lueur dorée. Au départ, il n'ose avancer plus près, mais Scott fait le premier pas, il s'approche de l'homme, lui-même collé à la porte. A quelques centimètres, le regard de son avocat exprime l'incrédulité.

« Non…Quand… ?

-Hier, un accident est survenu et voilà répond Isaac dont la réponse sonne stupidement à ses propres oreilles. Tu as les yeux dorés…mais la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas les yeux rouges ? Comme un Alpha ? Demande Isaac qui ne comprend pas comment cela est possible. Derek lui a pourtant bien dit que son avocat était un Alpha.

-Je suis en transition depuis quelques temps. C'est comme des pics de…pouvoir.

-Ow, je vois…c'est un peu gênant comme moment dit le nouveau loup en détournant le regard. Il se sent comme oppressé par ce que dégage Scott McCall. Comme si son pouvoir s'échappait autour de lui comme une bulle prête à éclater.

-Oui désolé, on a pas mal de choses à voir aujourd'hui euh, la première est que votre…ton audience a lieu demain.

-DEMAIN ? S'alarme le jeune homme soudainement tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Comment c'est possible ?

-Un certain nombre de choses se sont passés dernièrement et…voilà répond Scott en reprenant le style de son client un peu plus tôt. Mais notre dossier est bon et on est presque prêt. Ça va aller.

Isaac veut bien croire en ce que lui dit son avocat mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Se dire que demain il jouera sa liberté le stress. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, il se demande ce qu'il pourra bien faire dehors. Il ne pose pas la question à voix haute mais Scott sent que son client commence à avoir peur. Il tente de le rassurer de son mieux. Ils passent un moment à discuter, peaufiner leur discours, développer certains points. Lorsque l'heure est venue de partir, aucun des deux n'en a bien envie.

-Ok, ça devrait être bon. Prêt pour demain ? On se reverra que là-bas alors tâche de faire attention d'ici là d'accord ?

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ça a été sympas de t'avoir dans le coin. Je veux dire, tu sembles être un bon avocat…surtout si tu arrives à me faire sortir d'ici dit-il un peu nerveusement même si il s'agit d'une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Scott lui répond par un sourire tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-A demain monsieur Lahey.

-A demain maître McCall » répond-t-il sur le même ton tout en serrant la main tendue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tous deux ont conscience que cette poignée de main dure un peu trop longtemps et Isaac se mets à rougir. Scott lui lâche la main et sort de la pièce par la porte opposée à celle que le prisonnier va emprunter.

* * *

Après son rendez-vous Scott va directement à l'hôpital. Il rend visite à sa mère tout d'abord qui, par chance, n'a qu'une légère bosse de son « entrevu » avec Peter. Inévitablement, cela mène à une discussion mère-fils sur les loups garous et sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'inquiète pour lui et se demande si ça vie impliquera toujours des menaces et de psychopathes. Le docteur Deaton lui a raconté des choses qui lui font froid dans le dos. Une vie paisible et tranquille ? Il peut oublier ! La plupart des perspectives qui se présentent à lui ne lui plaisent pas. Ni avoir affaire aux chasseurs, ni aux autres meutes de loups garous et encore moins les autres créatures surnaturelles. Difficile de vraiment rassurer sa mère alors que lui-même se demande comment il va pouvoir gérer l'affaire Peter Hale. Certes, Deaton lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait besoin d'une meute, à commencer par Isaac Lahey. En pensant à lui, il a du mal à continuer son explication logique. Pour le moment, il décide de laisser tout ça de côté. Promettant à sa mère de faire attention alors qu'elle s'apprête à rentrer, il se rend au chevet de Lydia.

Il y retrouve Allison et Deaton qui l'examine.

« Alors, comment elle va ? Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande-t-il en voyant divers mouchoirs couvert de liquide noir.

-Sa morsure a beaucoup saigné et voici ce qui en est sortie. Elle a combattu la morsure lui répond le doc en la faisant suivre des yeux la lumière de sa petite torche.

-Mais je vais bien maintenant. Docteur, c'est presque cicatrisé, je peux rentrer chez moi non ? Je me demandais, comment vous avez réussi à faire en sorte que personne ne vienne ici ?

-Disons que je sais me montrer persuasif.

Il refait le pansement de la jeune femme tout en vérifiant la morsure.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie « combattre la morsure » ? Demande Allison intriguée.

-Lorsqu'un loup garou Alpha mort une personne, soit elle se change en loup garou à son tour soit elle meurt. Dans certains cas, très peu, la personne combat la morsure et n'est pas transformée. Il est peut-être utile de préciser que seul un être humain peut devenir un loup garou donc ça peut vouloir dire deux choses, soit votre système immunitaire est exceptionnellement performant, soit…

-Soit ? Demande Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Soit vous n'êtes plus ou moins pas humaine mademoiselle.

-C'est ridicule, que serais-je alors ?

-Vous vous doutez bien que le monde ne comporte pas que des humains et des loups garous…non ?

Lydia est prise au dépourvue. Elle, elle croit ce qu'elle voit. Elle est du côté de la science, pas du côté du fantastique et des légendes. C'est déjà à peine si elle croit aux loups garous malgré sa séquestration et les informations d'Allison, si on lui dit qu'il y a des vampires et des monstres du Loch Ness, où va-t-on ?

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question docteur.

-En effet, fait-il d'un air amusé. Mais à vrai dire, je ne le sais pas. Je pourrais vous aider à le déterminer si vous le souhaitez.

Lydia ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est Allison qui reprend la parole.

-Mon père est sur les traces de Peter, en fouillant un peu, il a découvert qu'un corps avait été trouvé il y a quelques temps dans la forêt pas bien loin de l'ancienne résidence des Hale. Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à l'identifier d'ailleurs. Il était coupé en deux.

-Pardon ? Demande Scott qui pense avoir mal compris.

-Coupé en deux, ici. Répond-t-elle en traçant une ligne sur son propre corps comme si c'était une information anodine. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un loup garou qui serait responsable. Il est possible que ce soit Peter Hale mais on n'a plus accès au corps malheureusement, il a été remis à la police donc ce ne sont que des suppositions.

-Pour le moment ce que l'on sait de sûr, c'est qu'il cherche à se venger de quelqu'un. Mais qui ? En plus, si il est allé jusqu'à vous séquestrer, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

-Scott, c'est bon, il y a des chasseurs tout autour de l'hôpital et dans ton quartier. Il ne pourra pas y mettre les pieds sans qu'on en soit informer lui dit Allison en vérifiant son portable. Je dois y aller, est-ce que ça ira pour Lydia ?

-Oui, elle va s'en remettre, demain elle pourra probablement sortir dit le docteur en notant des choses sur un carnet.

-Bien, parce que j'ai horreur d'accumuler du retard dans mes dossiers. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais je suis super fatiguée.

Acquiesçant, ils quittent la chambre pour laisser la jeune femme se reposer. Scott programme une nouvelle séance d'entrainement avec Deaton le soir même et convient qu'il est plus prudent pour lui qu'il forme une barrière contre les loups garous autour de sa maison. Certes, il ne pourra pas sortir lui-même, mais ça signifie au moins que Peter ne pourra pas y entrer non plus. Il remercie le druide de son aide malgré son appréhension à être enfermé.

* * *

Derek est assis dans un bureau spacieux. Les jumeaux sont devant la porte l'empêchant de penser qu'il pourrait s'enfuir au cas où (enfin dans une prison, ce serait un plan stupide de toute manière). L'homme en face de lui est brun, le visage avenant, la quarantaine. Il porte des lunettes aux verres teintés en rouge. Dans sa main droite, une canne.

« Bienvenue monsieur Hale.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Bon, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as vu que quand tu étais un enfant…et une fois aussi plus grand, mais ça a dû être bref.

Il a beau essayer de se rappeler, il ne lui dit absolument rien. Qui est cet homme ? Est-ce un aveugle ? Mais il aurait juré avoir juste eu le temps de lire Directeur quelque chose sur la porte d'entrée. Un aveugle peut-il être directeur de prison ? Ce ne serait, certes, pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il aurait vu dans sa vie, mais tout de même…

-Je suis un peu déçu. Et maintenant ?

Derek réalise qu'il avait supprimé son odeur. Comment ce type a fait ? Il sentait juste l'humain i peine quelques secondes. Merde, il a été particulièrement stupide de penser que les jumeaux, eux-mêmes des Alpha, bosseraient pour autre chose qu'un Alpha également. Mais son odeur…si, ça lui dit quelque chose…Il se rappel de l'avoir senti avec Peter, un soir de réunion de meute. A l'époque où toute sa famille était belle et bien vivante. La surprise de voir l'homme ici est totale. La dernière fois qu'il a entendu parler de lui, il était devenu fou suite à une entrevue avec Gerard Argent.

-Deucalion…Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ? Pourtant c'est moi le quasi-aveugle ici. Je gère cet endroit. C'est mon travail.

-Justement, comment ça « quasi-aveugle » ?

-Ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Derek n'a peut-être pas entendu grand-chose à propos mais lui, mais il a bel et bien entendu l'histoire de l'homme qui a failli se faire évincé par son Beta une fois devenu infirme.

-Voilà enfin une bonne question. Je vais être direct, je veux que tu t'occupes de quelque chose pour moi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas dans votre meute ? Demande-t-il en regardant les jumeaux.

-Si, mais j'ai besoin d'eux ici. Tenir une prison aussi particulière que celle-ci demande beaucoup de temps. L'une des membres était chargée d'infiltré un hôpital et j'ai eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait été tuée.

Derek ne dit rien, il n'a aucune idée de là où l'homme veut en venir. Le directeur reprend :

-Peut-être devrais-je commencé par le début, ensuite je te dirais ce que tu feras pour moi »

* * *

En sortant du bureau de Deucalion, Derek est ébranlé. Tout ce qu'il a appris dans cet endroit lui glace le sang. L'histoire de sa vie, sa meute, ses méthodes…tout lui donne envie de fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Un Alpha qui tue les membres de sa propre meute ? Une meute d'Alpha ? Un Démon Loup ? Non, non, non, tout cela est juste…trop. Il avait beau jeter des regards aux jumeaux, aucun ne semblait réaliser que, tôt ou tard, ils risquaient bien de subir le même sort que tous les anciens membres de leur meute. Ceci dit, c'est leur problème, pas le sien. Ce qui est son problème en revanche est que l'une de leur membre, une dénommée Kali avait apparemment été tuée à Beacon Hill d'une manière étrange, le corps criblée de morceaux de verres et couvertes de poudre de sorbier. Deucalion soupçonne l'ancienne petite amie de celle-ci d'être impliquée. Kali sortait avec son émissaire lorsque L'Alpha est venue la chercher et, comme les autres, elle a dû éliminer son ancienne meute pour le rejoindre, laissant sa petite amie pour morte. Deucalion avait toujours cru que cette dernière avait survécu malgré les protestations de Kali. Les ayant fait observer par les jumeaux avant, il était convaincu que la jeune femme était bien plus dangereuse et puissante qu'elle ne le laissait penser et qu'elle était revenue se venger.

Toute cette histoire soulève un tas de question dans l'esprit du nouvel Alpha. Cependant, l'information qui l'a fait bondir est que Peter Hale, son oncle, se serait échappé de l'hôpital dans lequel il était en état végétatif durant ces six dernières années suite à l'incendie. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'il soit vivant qui a étonné Derek. Non. Ça il le savait depuis son entrée en prison. Peu après celle-ci, sa sœur Laura lui avait rendue visite. Au moment de l'incendie, elle était à l'étranger pour ses études et étant d'un naturel solitaire, elle n'avait appris le drame que quelques semaines après qu'il ait eu lieu. Elle avait immédiatement rendu visite à son frère et l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait affirmé ne pas avoir tué sa famille. Ensemble, ils avaient regardé le dossier de Derek contenant les chefs d'inculpation et les conclusions de l'enquête. Il était reporté que dix corps avaient été trouvé. Ses deux sœurs et son oncle avaient été déclarés comme mort alors que tous trois étaient bel et bien vivants. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'à son retour, elle avait emmené leur petite sœur Cora à New York chez des amis à elle tandis qu'elle avait retrouvé la trace de Peter, brulé et dans un état végétatif dans un hôpital. Ils l'avaient nommée John Doe car ils n'avaient pas pu l'identifier. Laura s'était alors lancée dans une bataille contre son plus grand adversaire : l'Administration. Prouver que vous êtes vivant est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Au fur et à mesure des années, Laura avait réussi à rouvrir l'enquête mais elle avait malheureusement découvert que les autorités avaient été infiltrées par des membres de la famille Argent. C'était peine perdue.

Au final, Derek en avait pour une trentaine d'années dernière les barreaux, au lieu de la perpétuité et encore, cette évolution était très récente. Cela fait plus d'un an que Derek n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Laura. Mais il sait, depuis le moment où il était devenu un Alpha, qu'elle était à présent morte. La coïncidence de sa mort, la révélation de la disparition de Peter plus la présence éventuelle d'un druide vengeur à Beacon Hill était trop suspicieuse. Deucalion ne cache même pas son intention de se servir de lui voir, de le recruter, en l'honneur de sa famille qui l'a aidé des années auparavant. Derek ne savait pas comment décliner la proposition de l'homme, aussi n'avait-il rien dit. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'il se rend compte que l'homme ne lui a rien demandé pour le moment, il lui a juste expliqué la situation et dit qu'il fera appel à lui très bientôt. Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon pour lui.

Lorsqu'il revient dans sa cellule, Stiles y est mais pas Isaac.

« Il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il est juste passé dire qu'il avait des choses à préparer pour demain et qu'il était fatigué.

Allongé sur son lit, Stiles a un livre entre les mains. L'Alpha lui jette un bref coup d'œil avant de s'allonger sur le sien, la tête pleine de réflexion.

-Tout va bien en bas ? Demande Stiles d'un air badin.

-Ouais.

-Ok.

Derek n'étant clairement pas du genre très communicatif, Stiles n'insiste pas. Même s'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, il aime plutôt bien sa présence. Il a un peu de mal à se concentrer sur son livre et maintenant que l'autre est là, ses pensées divaguent. Tentant, tant bien que mal de reprendre sa lecture, il finit par laisser son esprit vagabonder lorsque, en bougeant légèrement pour mieux caler son livre, son entre jambe se frotte au matelas, le faisant instantanément gonfler une première fois, puis une seconde. Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de commencer à faire quelque chose là maintenant. Sa libido se réveille et il ne peut pas la mettre à un service plus noble que ce frotti-frotta léger contre le matelas. Il est tard et son esprit vagabonde, sa main se déplace sur son torse puis son ventre. La tête contre le mur, il contrôle son souffle pour qu'il ait l'air le plus naturel possible. Sa main touche le haut de son pantalon…

-ARRÊTES CA !

Stiles sursaute, se retourne pour voir le visage de l'Alpha qui le fusille du regard. Ses mains rapidement plaquée sur son érection probablement visible.

-Qu…quoi ? J'ai rien fait.

-Je sens ton excitation ! Contrôles toi !

-Tu sens…Tu peux sentir ça ? S'étonne l'humain. Merde…désolé…attends, le seul qui a besoin de se contrôler c'est toi. Désolé que tu "sentes mon excitation" mais là j'en ai besoin ok ?

-Va ailleurs alors ! ça parasite mes pensées.

-Bah débranche tes sens, je sais pas moi !

-Je ne peux pas ! Tu remplies l'air de…sexe.

-J'ai encore rien fait ! Tente de se défendre Stiles ne voyant pas comment il est sensé passer à autre chose d'un seul coup. Maintenant qu'il y pense, depuis qu'il est là, il n'a pas du tout été dans cette situation. A aucun moment il n'a été excité lorsqu'il était seul avec Derek. Probablement qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête comme survivre dans ce milieu hostile…est-ce que ce qu'il dégage est comme une sorte de parfum ? Une sorte d'odeur qui deviendrait insupportable lorsqu'elle est confinée dans un petit espace. Sa main sur sa bosse raffermit sa prise sous le coup de la gêne, ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée et le regard de Derek sur lui…au lieu de l'effrayer, il s'imagine l'homme en face de lui lui faire des choses…qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Stiles…gronde Derek les lèvres pincées.

-Eh ! Me menace pas ! Sinon je te jette toutes mes hormones sexuelles dessus !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas pos…

Mais Stiles, provocateur, se mets à se caresser sans gêne, exprès pour faire taire l'Alpha. Il fait des mouvements de bassin contre sa main tout en fixant Derek dont les yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Fier de son effet, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de fanfaronner :

-Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? Après tout, n'es-tu pas mon faux petit ami ? Tu pourrais me donner un faux coup de main !

Les yeux de Derek deviennent si rouge et son regard si dur que Stiles retire promptement la main de son entre jambe et descend de son lit illico.

-OK OK je m'en vais, pas la peine d'être si…

Mais Derek lui coupe le chemin, se plaçant devant lui, plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque, l'humain le sent qui l'attire à lui. Avec détermination mais suffisamment lentement pour que celui-ci s'échappe si il en a envie. Sauf que Stiles s'engouffre par la porte que vient de lui ouvrir l'Alpha et l'embrasse en attrapant son débardeur. « Putain que c'est bon » se dit Stiles en approfondissant le baiser. Derek le fait reculer jusqu'à être plaqué contre la structure du lit à deux étage qui grince. Sa cuisse frottant contre l'entre jambe de Stiles qui gémi de contentement. Ce dernier délaisse sa bouche, passe au cou et à la façon dont le loup garou rejette sa tête en arrière, il remarque qu'il aime ça. Mordant légèrement l'Alpha, celui-ci lui attrape le visage. Alors qu'il se dit qu'il est allé trop lui, Derek l'embrasse goulument cette fois avant de retirer son débardeur et de faire voler au loin celui de Stiles aussi. Il se baisse légèrement embrasse son téton gauche avant d'y donner des coups de langues. Stiles n'a absolument jamais expérimenté cette sensation. En fait, il n'a absolument rien expérimenté à part deux baisers dans toute sa vie avant de rencontrer Derek et le voilà avec l'homme qu'il trouve le plus sexy dans cette foutue prison, le léchant et suçotant un téton puis l'autre. S'en est trop pour le jeune homme qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, mais le fait quand même. Maladroitement, il décroche Derek de cet endroit. Celui-ci grogne, mais pas longtemps car déjà, l'humain tente d'ouvrir son pantalon.

-Merde ! lâche-t-il alors qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Cela fait sourire l'Alpha qui le fait lui-même. Il peut sentir la peur émaner de Stiles lorsque celui-ci pose les mains sur son boxer et veux lui dire d'arrêter mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le boxer est à ses chevilles et lorsque Stiles regarde à cet endroit puis le regarde dans les yeux, un sourire né sur son visage. Il s'attend à entendre une remarque stupide mais au lieu de ça, Stiles se baisse et attrape d'une main son membre dressé. Il ferme les yeux d'anticipation et lorsqu'il sent la langue puis la bouche de l'autre homme l'enveloppé, il pose ses mains sur le rebord du lit du haut pour s'agripper. Pendant quelques minutes, Stiles pratique une fellation que Derek accompagne de mouvement du bassin. Utilisant tôt juste sa bouche, tantôt sa main, le membre humide de salive, le plaisir irradie Derek en vague. Il décide de mettre fin à ce délicieux traitement uniquement pour définitivement retirer ses vêtements et allongé Stiles sur son lit afin de lui faire subir le même sort. Le jeune homme n'a plus que son débardeur blanc sur lui. Il tente de cacher son pénis dès lors qu'il est libéré de sa prison de coton mais l'Alpha, à quatre patte, n'entends pas le laisser faire.

-S'il te plait, Stiles…

La voix est suave et, tout en tournant sa tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, il lui laisse accès à cet endroit si intime. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passe, personne ne bouge. Lorsqu'il se décide à risquer un œil vers ce qu'il y a en bas, il voit Derek le regarder. Et, tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il baisse son visage et lèche. L'humain ne peut supporter dans de lubricité. Rouge de honte mélangé à de l'excitation, il se cambre lorsque l'homme le prend en bouche. Si chaude…sa bouche est si chaude et les bruits de succions l'excitent d'autant plus. Parfois, il ose jeter un regard à Derek, son corps ne répond plus qu'aux stimuli de cet homme, il perd pied.

Les sensations sont exquises et il ne tiendra pas longtemps de ce doux supplice. De sa main libre, l'Alpha vient titiller de nouveau l'un de ses tétons et s'en est fini de Stiles. A chaque fois que son gland touche son palais, il a un spasme.

-Derek…je vais…hmmm.

L'Alpha fait de nouveaux mouvements avec sa main, embrasse ses cuisses, la hampe, hume son odeur intime et Stiles finit par jouir, des jets qui s'étalent sur son ventre et son pubis. Stiles gémi mais ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers. Se levant pour éviter que le sperme ne coule sur les draps, il invite d'un geste Derek à le rejoindre. Cette fois c'est lui qui est contre l'armature du lit. Accroupi, Stiles reprend une fellation. Après le traitement qu'il vient de recevoir, il y met encore plus d'ardeur pour ne pas décevoir. Accélérant ou ralentissant. Derek attrape la main qui est posée sur sa hanche et l'amène au niveau de ses fesses. Surpris, Stiles n'en perd pas moins le fil. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Des deux mains, il caresse le fessier relativement musclé du loup garou. Lisse à l'extérieur, à force d'exploration il constate qu'il y a une ligne de poil le long de la raie et que cette ligne, du moins, dans son esprit, est une flèche qui pointe directement sur son intimité la plus intime. Doit-il oser ? Il ne sait pas. Jetant un œil en haut, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire dans cette position, il n'a pas l'impression que Derek soit gêné, au contraire. Il se décide à titiller doucement son anus et au gémissement rauque qu'il entend, il a le feu vert. Il continue son œuvre, une des mains de Derek caresse sa joue, l'autre est posée sur son propre cou.

-Vas-y…vas-y… souffle l'Alpha au bord de l'extase.

Alors, Stiles tente de le prendre le plus loin qu'il peut sans s'étouffer tout en sentant le bout de son doigt pénétré l'intérieur de l'homme. Il le sent se contracter, signe de son orgasme imminent et alors que Derek tente de le retirer de son pénis, Stiles émet un bruit de frustration et aspire encore plus fort, déclenchant l'éjaculation qui inonde sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, le voilà qui avale, caresse de sa langue le gland sensible tant et si bien que Derek est obligé de le retirer avec autorité, lâchant un « wow » alors que son torse s'affaisse et se soulève lourdement.

Stiles se relève, les deux reprennent leur souffle. Ils échangent un regard et alors qu'un millier de choses se bousculent dans l'esprit de l'humain, il ne trouve rien d'intelligent à dire et pour une fois dans sa vie, il décide de se taire. Il ramasse rapidement son pantalon à terre, son boxer étant toujours à l'intérieur et grimpe rapidement sur son lit, face au mur, une suite de « Oh mon dieu » et « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il sent pendant quelques secondes le regard de l'autre homme dans la pièce puis l'entend s'allonger dans son propre lit.

_ Fin du chapitre_


	7. Le jugement

** Chapitre 7 : Le jugement.**

« Tu sens Derek.

Voilà comment Isaac accueille Stiles quand celui-ci se présente dans sa cellule le lendemain. Le blond est en train de ranger ses affaires et c'est à peine si il a besoin de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour lui dire cela.

-Oui, bah désolé hein, on est dans la même cellule alors… commence à répondre l'humain sur la défensive.

-Stiles…lui dit Isaac avec un regard entendu.

-…et on est toujours ensemble alors c'est normal…

-Stiles…

-…Et j'y peux rien, je veux dire, ce sont des choses qui arrivent non ? Ça aurait pu arriver avec toi aussi…

-Stiles…répète une troisième fois le jeune loup en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On l'a fait, Isaac…on a…on l'A fait, tu vois, avec un grand A comme dans…comme dans… « Ah merde ».

-Tu as l'air paniqué.

-Évidemment ! Qui se tape son compagnon de cellule ? Siffle Stiles en passant une main sur son visage.

-Oh, et bien en fait probablement 1/5e de la prison…

-BREF ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Le coupe l'humain sachant très bien que c'est monnaie courante.

-Il t'a forcé ?

-Non.

-C'était bien ?

-Génial.

-Il avait l'air malheureux ?

-Non.

-Tu voudrais que ça arrive encore ?

-Oui….hein ? Quoi ? J'ai pas compris.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ? Oh, non ! Attends, j'en sais rien, je ne crois pas. Non…n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu me poses la question ?

-Oui…non…je devrais ?

-Stiles, détends toi, respire. Si vous deux l'avez fait, ça ne signifie pas qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier. Parfois le sexe est juste du sexe, surtout en prison ! Pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage ? En plus, à force de jouer aux petits amis, c'est probablement un des risques de l'affaire, bien que je n'imaginais pas exactement que ça inclurait réellement vous deux puisque vous n'étiez pas supposé apprécier les hommes.

-Je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin avec quel qu'un, voilà pourquoi.

-Tu étais vierge ? Demande Isaac étonné.

-Non…pas vraiment…un peu…en quelque sorte. Je suis sorti avec des filles okay ? Enfin, j'en ai fréquenté, je ne sortais pas vraiment avec… Y'en a même une avec qui j'étais à ça de conclure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Les voisins avaient appelé la police, c'était durant son anniversaire. On a été trouvé en sous-vêtements…c'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie, surtout que mon père faisait partie des forces de l'autorité présentes, tu vois le genre ?

-J'ai bien envie de savoir pourquoi tu n'as juste pas reporté ça à plus tard mais bon…Tu sembles avoir apprécié de le faire avec Derek en tout cas…qui était passif ? Demande Isaac en souriant.

-Non mais ça va pas de demander ça !

Stiles attrape son oreiller et le frappe avec, faisant rire Isaac. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtent, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as ton audience quand ?

-A 13h. Je dois partir dans une heure environ.

-J'espère ne pas te revoir Lahey.

-Tu survivras pas ici sans moi pour motiver Derek à garder un œil sur toi.

-Pff, je sais me défendre ! Je prends des cours avec Butu maintenant !

-T'as peur de rien, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas déjà un bras cassé répond le blond narquois. Ce type sait ce battre mais il est un peu…spécial.

-Je ne compte pas sur le fils des ténèbres qui hante ma cellule pour me sauver la peau ici. Hier on a voulu m'enrouler dans un trafic de magazines porno et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir en disant non. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Derek était à portée de vue.

Isaac lui jette un coup d'œil tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes il se jette sur Stiles, coinçant ses bras avec l'oreiller.

-Allez viens, faut que j'aille remplir quelques papiers. »

Il pose un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Stiles remarque que c'est la troisième fois qu'il fait ça. Ça ne le dérange pas, ça semble être un « truc » d'Isaac parfois (il a même réussi à smacker Derek une fois malgré qu'ils n'aient pas du tout besoin de faire comme s'ils étaient en couple tous les trois). Ils se lèvent et se dirige vers un accueil administratif des prisonniers.

* * *

Isaac n'est pas rassuré de ne pas avoir vu Derek avant de partir. Penser à son Alpha l'empêche d'avoir ses sens qui paniquent. Il arrive de plus de plus à se contrôler mais il ne se fait pas encore confiance là-dessus et ce n'est que depuis quelques jours qu'il est un nouvel homme. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans la salle d'audience qu'il perd contrôle. Il a l'impression d'être agressé par les différents bruits. Par chance, il est conduit droit à côté de Scott McCall.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vu te voir avant, j'aurais voulu voir certaines choses pour être sûr et…Tout va bien ?

L'avocat remarque les yeux d'Isaac qui, baissés, prennent une couleur doré. Il lui chuchote tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

-Ça va aller ? Calme-toi. Regarde-moi.

Le blond se force à le regarder. Il inspire, l'invitant à faire de même, puis expire. Petit à petit, son rythme cardiaque se calme et il est capable de passer à autre chose.

-Bien, pouvons-nous commencer ? Demande le juge du haut de son estrade.

Il jette un regard à son avocat qui lui sourit et la séance commence avec un :

-État du Massachusetts contre Isaac Lahey pour l'homicide de Joseph Lahey.

Au début, il s'agit simplement d'un rappel des faits. Une dispute qui a mal tourné. Simplement, comme Mr Lahey était un coach respecté de l'équipe de natation et qu'Isaac avait toujours été un enfant solitaire, et qualifié de « bizarre » par ses camarades de classes, ils en étaient venu à la conclusion qu'Isaac avait des troubles du comportement et avait agressé son père avant de le tuer sauvagement de plusieurs coups de couteau. Le problème est que Scott n'avait pas vraiment d'éléments en plus et son stress commençait à être perçu par Isaac obstinément silencieux. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait une question, il n'arrivait pas à répondre ou était très évasif ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. L'audience prenait un tour très négatif pour lui. Pire, Scott redoutait à présent que sa peine ne soit alourdie en raison de son implication dans un incident survenue dans la prison. Isaac avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, l'avocat de la partie adverse était si agressif et les souvenirs de cette journée si difficile pour lui qu'il avait des flash de la vie avec son père lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que deux.

Le jeune loup était assis face aux personnes dans la salle, interrogé par l'avocat adverse. Il avait l'impression de ne pas entendre ses propres réponses.

-Mesdames et messieurs, comme je viens de le démontrer, Isaac Lahey ici présent a probablement planifié son homicide. Il s'agit ici d'un fils qui tue son père et il s'obstine à garder le silence. Est-ce un silence coupable ? En tout cas, ce n'est définitivement pas un silence innocent…

Isaac pense à Derek, qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Son Alpha est quelqu'un de direct, lui il a le courage d'assumer son passé. Contrairement à lui, il n'est pas en prison parce qu'il a peur de dire la vérité, peur de s'opposer à son père alors qu'il est mort. Même si son Alpha st innocent il a « choisi » d'aller en prison ou du moins, d'y rester. Alors quoi ? Il va retourner là-bas ? Non. Il ne peut pas se laisser manipuler par la peur de son père encore une fois. Il a une opportunité, s'il ne dit rien maintenant ? Alors quand ?

-Il me battait.

Isaac émerge, il se rend compte qu'il a dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui. Il croise celui de son avocat dont l'air est aussi surpris que les autres. Mais cet air ne tient pas, il se transforme en autre chose. Ses yeux deviennent rouges et il peut voir son stylo se casser entre ses doigts. Il est en colère et sa colère est dirigée vers…lui ?! Au moins, ça a le mérite de le faire réagir.

-Monsieur Lahey ! L'interpelle le juge. Pouvez-vous répétez s'il vous plait.

-Mon me battait. Il me battait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas une simple dispute qui a mené à sa mort et je n'ai pas cherché à le tuer. Je reconnais l'avoir tué mais je n'en pouvais plus.

L'avocat adverse se met à rire.

-Ah ah ah, nous connaissons tous Joseph Lahey qui était un membre respectable de notre communauté…

-Non, vous dîtes en fait n'importe quoi. Vous pensez vraiment que mon père aurait montré le visage du monstre qu'il était ?

-Avez-vous une preuve ? Un témoin ?

-Oui répond Isaac avec détermination alors qu'il s'agit d'un coup de poker.

-Maître McCall, je ne vois nulle part ces éléments dans votre dossier, comment cela se fait-il ?

Le ton est froid, presque accusateur.

-Votre honneur, je demande un ajournement de la séance. Il me manquait des éléments.

-Cela est totalement non-professionnel de votre part.

-Je le sais. Veuillez m'excuser, mon dossier sera totalement complet si vous consentez ne serait-ce que quelques heures de décalage.

-Votre honneur, nous sommes contre, tout cela est…

-Accordé. Nous reprendrons demain à 8h précise. Monsieur Lahey, Maître McCall, vous feriez bien de régler ce problème. On ne se moque pas d'une audience telle que celle-ci, je ne serais pas si indulgent demain. »

Isaac s'apprête à relâcher la pression tandis que tout le monde dans la salle se met à bouger mais il sent sur lui le regard de Scott, le stylo brisé toujours dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se demande le blond avant de le rejoindre.

* * *

Ils se sont isolés dans une petite pièce. Scott McCall, en costume gris et chemise blanche fais les cent pas. Isaac est assis à une table, son dossier sous les yeux mais il n'ose ni le regarder ni regarder son avocat.

« Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Isaac…tu aurais dû m'en parlé. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu tout m'expliquer, tu m'as juste parlé de cette dispute, pas que ton père te battait !

-Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir parler du fait que mon père me frappait mais qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour que je n'ai aucune traces. Sauf quand il était trop bourré pour y faire attention. Désolé de ne pas te raconter que dans notre cave, il y avait un vieux frigo dans lequel il m'enfermait pendant des heures. Oh, et il l'allumait aussi, histoire que je garde les idées aux frais tu vois le genre ? EXCUSE-MOI de ne pas avoir raconté ça à l'époque alors que tout le monde m'avait catalogué comme menteur et bizarre, le type sans amis qui devait forcément mal tourné. EXCUSE-MOI D'AVOIR CRU QUE TU SERAIS COMME TOUS LES AUTRES ET QUE TU VOULAIS TE SERVIR DE MOI SCOTT MCFUCKINGCALL.

En deux secondes, Isaac n'est plus sur sa chaise mais contre le mur, Scott est sous forme de loup garous et ses crocs ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Voir ça déclenche quelque chose en Isaac et il sent son corps…bouger. Il jette un œil à ses doigts où il y a maintenant des griffes. Il sent ses dents s'agrandir, ses sens s'enflamment. Il y a un Alpha devant lui, et ce n'est pas le sien. Il n'a rien à voir avec lui, c'est un étranger. Non, ce n'est pas un étranger…il est confus. Isaac a du mal, il a l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre est dans sa tête. Les deux respirent bruyamment.

-ISAAC ! dit d'une voix forte et autoritaire Scott.

Immédiatement, le blond se dépêche de redevenir normal. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait ça, mais il sait que s'est interprété comme une provocation et il ne connait pas suffisamment son avocat pour jurer qu'il ne lui fera rien. Finalement, l'autre aussi redevient comme avant.

-Je t'avais demandé de me faire confiance…

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? J'essaie de t'aider ! Pourquoi tu me repousses autant ?

-Quelqu'un a essayé de m'aider une fois. La volée que je me suis pris suite à ça a été si forte que j'ai bien cru que mon bras était cassé et j'ai passé toute la journée dans ce fichu réfrigérateur.

Scott ferme les yeux, inspire puis les ouvres de nouveaux.

-Isaac, j'ai besoin que tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Réellement. D'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire au fond ? Je ne comprends pas…aucun avocat n'est comme ça avec ses clients.

-Peut être que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'avocat et de client, tu as pensé à ça ?

-Non, avoue Isaac. Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autres ?

Scott écarquille les yeux, bien incapable de répondre. Il s'installe à la table.

-S'il te plait, on a peu de temps devant nous. »

D'un geste, il l'invite à s'assoir ce qu'il finit par faire d'un air presque nonchalant qui ne colle pas du tout avec les battements de cœur qu'entends Scott. Isaac lui raconte toute l'histoire. La mort de sa mère, celle de son frère, militaire et comment son père a sombré dans l'alcool. Les sévices qu'il subissait, rarement de ceux qui laissent des traces visibles, juste des traces à l'âme. Lorsque lors de cette fameuse nuit, son père a tenté de le battre avec une chaise, Isaac s'est réfugié dans la cuisine. Il ne saurait décrire avec exactitude ce qui est arrivé, mais ce qu'il se rappel c'est qu'à un moment il avait une lame dans la main et qu'il a fini par blesser son père une première fois. Le deuxième coup était volontaire, mais il était dans l'épaule. Quand il a tenté de fuir, son père à réussi malgré tout à le rattraper mais dans leur chute, il reçut un troisième et fatal coup de couteau sans que le blond ne sache vraiment comment.

Lors de sa nuit avec Derek, lorsqu'il s'est transformé, ses yeux étaient dorés. L'Alpha ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur son père (bien qu'il sache qu'Isaac avait été battu) mais il lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il était innocent et qu'il en avait la preuve à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne lui en a pas dit plus mais de toute manière, il y avait eu tellement d'information cette nuit-là qu'il peinait à se rappeler d tout.

-D'accord…je me sens tellement…merdique.

Isaac est surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-On était dans le même lycée Isaac. C'est horrible…je crois même t'avoir déjà croisé plusieurs fois…et je n'ai rien vu…

-Oh…comment tu aurais pu de toute manière ? J'étais une sorte de fantôme durant ces années-là.

-Bon…ok, et donc qui est ton témoin ? Il faut absolument qu'on le fasse venir d'ici demain.

-Ça…ne va pas être possible. Il est à Londres.

-Mince…bon, il faut quand même qu'on le joigne, on peut organiser une visioconférence. Mon cabinet a une succursale là-bas.

-Ok. Mon témoin est Jackson Whittemore.

Le visage de Scott perd en couleur. Non, il a du mal entendre.

-Jackon…Whittemore.. Genre capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse ?

-Oh,…évidemment que tu le connais, je suis bête.

-Dis-moi que tu as un autre témoin.

-Non…pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce type me hait »

* * *

Ils n'ont pas réussi à le joindre, Scott est allé à l'hôpital pour tenter de faire appel à l'ex de Jackson qui n'est autre que Lydia Martin. Cette dernière va bien mieux, ses blessures guérissent et elle pourra rentrer chez elle le lendemain. Lorsque l'Alpha a demandé à la jolie rousse un coup de main pour contacter son ancien petit ami, elle lui a ri au nez. Il faut dire que leur séparation a laissé un goût particulièrement aigre dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Une relation compliqué et, selon Scott, pas vraiment saine. Il ne se rappelle que trop bien les doubles rendez-vous avec Allison ou Jackson tentait par tous les moyens de le rabaisser ou de l'humilier, jusqu'au jour ou Scott (avec l'aide de Stiles) a commencé à ne plus se laisser faire. Ni lui, ni son amie n'ont envie de le contacter, pourtant, devant l'insistance de Scott, elle compose le numéro (qu'elle connait toujours par cœur, même après deux ans de séparation et de silence. Ah oui, elle sait, on ne sait comment, qu'il n'a pas changé de numéro non plus. Lydia Martin « sait » voilà tout.)

La conversation est très brève, Lydia roule des yeux en permanence et au final, il est convenu que Scott pourra l'appeler demain matin à 8h soit, au moment de l'audience. Ce n'est pas Jackson qui va s'adapter aux emplois du temps du monde, c'est le monde qui s'adapte à l'emploi du temps de Jackson ! Et cela, sans aucune preuve que le jeune homme va témoigner ni même qu'il sera chez Fiji & Argent pour une visioconférence. Scott n'a même pas pu lui adresser la parole et c'est limite s'il n'aurait pas préféré ne pas avoir de témoin du tout.

* * *

Lorsqu'Isaac revient dans la prison pour la nuit, le couvre-feu n'est pas encore déclenché aussi se précipite-t-il à la recherche de Stiles et Derek. Il finit par trouver l'humain dehors, près du terrain de course.

« Stiles !

-Hey ! Tu es déjà revenu ? C'était comment ?

-Ca ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé…Où est Derek ?

Stiles a la mine sombre, son regard va de gauche à droite avant de se fixer.

-Plus là.

-Comment ça « plus là » ? Demande le blond qui souhaite que la réponse soit explicitée.

-Les jumeaux sont partis avec lui ce matin, juste après que tu sois allé à ton audience quand je suis revenu à midi, toutes ses affaires dans notre cellule avaient disparu. On m'a assigné un nouveau codétenu.

Isaac est abasourdi. Où est passé Derek ? Pourquoi le faire changer d'unité ?

-Ok, on va chercher les jumeaux et leur demander, peut-être qu'ils ont l'information ?

-Ils ne nous diront rien, ces types se nourrissent du malheur des autres on dirait, en plus, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

Réfléchissant, Isaac ne voit pas d'autres solutions. D'un signe de tête, il demande à Stiles de le suivre, ce qu'il fait à contrecœurs. Ils finissent par les trouver devant le bureau de la conseillère, comme s'ils venaient juste d'en sortir.

-Excusez-moi ! Lance le Beta pour attirer leur attention. Savez-vous où est Derek ? Derek Hale ? Grand, brun…

-On sait qui est Derek Hale, Lahey.

-Il n'est plus ici continue le second.

-Oui mais, où est-il ? Insiste Isaac.

Les jumeaux se regardent, puis sourient.

-Si j'étais vous, je n'attendrais pas qu'il revienne. Il est dehors à l'heure qu'il est.

-DEHORS ? COMMENT CA DEHORS ? Lâche Stiles choqué.

-Baisse d'un ton…toi ! Lui ordonne l'un des gardiens. Il est dehors, il a été libéré.

Stiles POV

Ils nous dépassent en rigolant mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle. Derek a été libéré ? Comment ? Par qui ? C'est Isaac qui a une audience, pas lui ! Et quand Isaac sera dehors alors…alors je serais seul…Je serais tout seul ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Je ne peux pas rester tout seul dans cette prison. Pas cet endroit, il y a des psychopathes ! Littéralement, il y a des gens avec un problème psychologique ici ! Derek, enfoiré, tu m'abandonne ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Et toi Scott, où tu es ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi…je ne veux pas rester ici, je vais y laisser ma peau, ou pire ! Oh mon dieu…je…je vais mourir ici…je vais me faire violer, torturer et tuer ! En quoi c'est juste ? J'aurais dû laisser mon père se faire tuer alors ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…Merde, j'en chiale. Je n'arrive même pas, à lever ma main pour essuyer les larmes. F***, f**** et re f**** !

Je sens des bras se refermer sur mon torse. Plaqué contre le sien, Isaac me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à ceux-ci et essai de tirer du réconfort de la sensation.

-Ca va aller Stiles, tu ne seras pas seul ok ? Demain je parle à mon avocat et je le force à te faire sortir d'ici, tu verras.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Si ! Me dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort. Tu ne dois pas perdre confiance ok ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais il me tient jusqu'à ce que mes larmes arrêtent de couler. Son corps est si chaud ! J'entends des sifflets moqueurs de la part de quelques personnes dans les environs mais je m'en fous. On a fait semblant de sortir ensemble mais cette façon qu'il a de me serrer…c'est réel, c'est…honnête je dirais même. Qui aurait cru que je puisse avoir ce genre de relations avec des personnes en prison ! Dire qu'en temps normal c'est Scott qui veillerait sur moi, comme je veille sur lui. Il me manque.

Fin POV

Stiles inspire profondément, Isaac le lâche pour lui permettre de se retourner :

-Ok, on va pas déprimer ok ? Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, essai de te reposer ce soir d'accord ?

-C'est peut être notre dernière nuit ensemble Isaac Lahey.

-Arrête, ça sonne terriblement sexy lui fait le blond en souriant. Au fait, tu as pu lui parler avant qu'il parte ?

-Non…je commence presque à regretter. Mais bon, peut être que c'est mieux comme ça, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça aurait mené quelque part. Je veux dire, quelle genre de relation ça aurait donné ?

-Je vois que tu essais de te convaincre…Tu sais parfois on aime qui on aime, c'est tout.

-Tss .Allez, file, et gagne moi ce procès ok ? »

* * *

Il fait froid. Ils ont approximativement cinq minutes avant le début de l'audience pour convaincre Jackson de témoigner pour eux. Depuis une dizaines de minutes, ils sont en ligne avec Vernon Boyd qui travaille à Londres.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va venir ? Demande la voix de Boyd à travers le hautparleur.

-J'espère répond l'Alpha en se disant que malgré tous les défauts de Jackson, il n'est pas un menteur et si il leur a dit qu'il sera présent, alors il le sera.

Néanmoins, Scott aurait préféré que Lydia et Allison soient présentes, malheureusement, chacune à ses propres cas à défendre.

-Je crois que quelqu'un arrive indique Boyd.

Des bruits de fond se font entendre.

-McCall ?

-Jackson ?! Wow, j'aurais jamais cru que je puisse être content de t'entendre un jour.

-Il y a un début à tout. Ou est le criminel.

-Je…suis la…Monsieur Whittemore répond Isaac qui n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il doit s'adresser à lui. Etre poli ne peut pas faire de mal non ?

-Monsieur Whittemore ? Vraiment Isaac ? C'est un peu froid quand même. Bref, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, on peut en finir ?

-Ok, Boyd, on va installer la visio dans la salle d'audience, je te reprends en ligne dans une vingtaine de minutes d'accord ?

-Ça marche.

Ils vont dans la salle d'audience et le juge, peu patient, entre directement dans le vif du sujet. Le juge prend connaissance de la nouvelle déposition d'Isaac et donne la parole à Scott.

-Votre honneur, comme l'a indiqué l'accusé hier, Mr Lahey était un homme violent. En effet, nous n'avons pas de preuve physique des violences à montrer, la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient a été vendue. Toutefois, nous avons quelqu'un qui a accepté de témoigner. Comme l'a rappelé le juge adverse, beaucoup de personnes connaissaient et respectaient Mr Lahey ce qui en dit long sur leur niveau d'objectivité…

-OBJECTION ! S'époumone l'avocat adverse.

Pendant deux secondes le juge se demande s'il doit retenir l'objection ou non, malheureusement, sa crédibilité est directement mise en jeu même si lui, ne connait pas personnellement le père du prévenu.

-Continuez maître.

-Notre témoin est actuellement à Londres c'est pourquoi nous avons installé cet écran pour une visioconférence. Voici les papiers qu'il a signé pour l'autorisation de sa comparution en qualité de témoin.

Le juge lit rapidement les papiers puis fait un geste à un homme qui allume l'écran et prépare la conférence. Après quelques minutes, le visage d'un jeune homme noir au visage inspirant confiance apparait.

-Bonjour, je suis Vernon Boyd du cabinet Fiji & Argent, je vous présente Jackson Whittemore qui est notre témoin.

Il laisse sa place à Jackon qui fait un signe de la tête. Scott prend la parole. Il a peur que Jackson se moque de lui mais il a l'air de prendre l'affaire un peu plus au sérieux que le soir précédent.

-Monsieur Whittemore, vous avez vécu à Beacon Hill juste en face de la maison des Lahey toute votre enfance jusqu'à i ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Connaissez-vous mon client ?

-Oui, nous avons été dans les mêmes établissements scolaires et nous nous sommes fréquentés quand nous étions jeunes avant de prendre des chemins très différents.

-Comment le décririez-vous ?

-Discret, calme et presque…craintif. Du moins il ne l'était pas jusqu'à peu avant son entrée au lycée je crois.

Isaac était plutôt surpris que Jackson puisse parler de lui, certes ils s'étaient un peu fréquenter mais tout de même…

-Pensez-vous qu'un évènement ait pu le changer ?

-Comme beaucoup de personnes, j'ai su que sa mère était morte et son frère quelques années après, je ne me rappel pas exactement quand.

-Quelle est votre relation avec mon client ? Demande Scott en prenant des notes.

-Inexistante. Nous ne sommes pas amis, juste des personnes ayant grandi l'une en face de l'autre.

-Votre honneur, je ne vois pas ce qui est pertinent dans ces questions ! Intervient l'avocat adverse.

-J'y viens votre honneur se dépêche d'ajouter Scott.

-Monsieur Whittemore, avez-vous déjà rencontré personnellement Joseph Lahey ? Si oui, quelles ont été vos impressions.

-Je l'ai rencontré à quelques reprises. Il était flippant.

-« Flippant » ? Pouvez-vous développer.

-Il n'avait rien de chaleureux en lui et la façon dont il parlait, surtout à son fils était le genre de ton qui n'attends aucune réplique. Il était très autoritaire.

-Avez-vous noté des incidents impliquant cette famille ?

-Oui. A deux reprises.

-Racontez-nous s'il vous plait.

Isaac se sent mal à l'aise. Revivre ces évènements, même à travers la bouche d'un autre le gêne.

-La première fois…Je devais avoir 15 ans environ. Je rentrais tard un soir et j'ai entendu des cris venant de chez eux. Je me rappelle avoir vu Joseph Lahey tenir son fils par les cheveux à travers la fenêtre. La seconde fois, je devais avoir environ 16 ou 17 ans, je sortais les poubelles et c'est là que j'ai entendu monsieur Lahey crier, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, j'ai aussi entendu le bruit de verre qui se brise. Quand j'ai vu Isaac le lendemain en cours, il avait une coupure sous l'œil. J'ai supposé que ça avait un lien avec ce que j'avais vu.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai prévenu la police.

-Monsieur Whitttemore, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je n'ai pas vu la police arriver et je n'ai pas vu Isaac le lendemain non plus. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je l'ai revu par la suite mais il avait un œil au beurre noir. Je crois qu'il avait dit quelque chose comme « je suis tombé » ou n'importe quelle merde qu'on sort quand on se fait frapper lâche Jackson avec un extraordinaire sans gêne.

-Merci monsieur Whittemore, j'ai terminé.

-Mais, la parole est à l'accusation.

L'avocat lisse son costume. Il marche de long en large puis se tourne vers l'écran.

-Monsieur Whittemore, selon ce que vous dites, vous saviez qu'il y avait un problème mais au cours de ces années vous n'avez agi qu'une seule fois ?

-C'est exact.

-Quel genre d'homme n'aide pas son prochain dans ce type de situations ? Si elle est bien vraie.

-Le genre d'homme qui s'occupe de ses propres affaires répond Jackson glacial.

-Mis à part la police, avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un d'autres ?

-Non. Je l'ai vu quelques jours après et le regard qu'il m'a lancé…très franchement, ça faisait peur.

-Toutes les familles traversent des moments difficiles ou parfois les mots dépassent leur pensée. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Monsieur Lahey battait son fils ?

-Probablement les cris que j'entendais presque un soir sur deux à une période et le nombre assez impressionnant de bouteilles qu'il semblait s'ingurgiter. Vous savez, il y a des tas de moyens de blesser quelqu'un sans que ça ne se voit indique Jackson avec un étrange regard.

-J'ai terminé répond l'avocat visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien, dans ce cas que souhaitez-vous plaider maître ?

-Coupable de meurtre avec préméditation.

-Et vous maître McCall ?

-Légitime défense.

Le juge demande alors si l'une des deux parties a quelque chose à ajouter. Après avoir remercié Jackson et demander à Boyd de ne pas oublier de lui envoyer quelques documents, le juge sonne la fin de la séance et le début de la délibération.

-Combien de temps ça va durer ? Demande Isaac nerveux.

-Aucune idée. Il y a un jury populaire. Ça peut durer trente minutes comme cinq heures.

Devant l'air du blond, Scott cherche à le détendre :

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Bon, si on gagne on sera redevable à Jackson par contre ajoute-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Allez viens, on ne peut pas quitter le bâtiment mais on peut se poser quelque part. »

* * *

Le temps est quelque chose d'étrange. Le temps est long et court à la fois. Il ne comprend pas comment Scott parvient à le détendre autant. Il joue son avenir et il a l'impression de ne même pas prendre toute la mesure de ce qui se jour.

« Scott, c'est vraiment étrange que tu sois là laisse échapper le Beta.

-Ah ? Mais je suis ton avocat…

-Non je veux dire, ta présence, c'est…je sais pas…j'ai l'impression d'être trop concentré sur toi. C'est peut être un truc de loup…ça n'a pas de sens, je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte.

Scott tourne sa tête pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoute dans cette sorte de cafétéria.

-Je sais ! C'est dingue hein ! T'es le premier loup que je fréquente vraiment, j'ai qu'une envie, déchiré ma chemise et aller courir dans les bois, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Déchirer ta chemise hein fait Isaac d'un air sexy. Se rendant compte, il tousse un peu et reprend : Ahem, je veux dire, ouais courir dans les bois. J'ai pas eu l'occasion encore.

-Quand tu seras dehors, on ira tous les deux, d'accord ? Tu verras c'est…wow.

-Maître McCall ? Monsieur Lahey ? La décision va être rendue, merci de vous présenter dans la salle d'audience dit à voix forte une femme à leur intention.

-Prêt ? Demande l'avocat.

Isaac acquiesce et le suit. La pression monte d'un cran. Lorsqu'ils rejoignent leurs places et que la salle est de nouveau pleine, debout, Isaac est si stressé qu'il envisage de s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre. Il sent les doigts de Scott contre les siens. Juste un contact. Peut-être est-ce le hasard ? Peut-être est-ce intentionnel, dans tous les cas, ça l'aide à se concentrer.

-Bien, le jugement va être rendu. Dans l'affaire de l'homicide de Joseph Lahey, nous retenons la légitime défense. Isaac Lahey est dès à présent libre…

Il y a d'autres mots de prononcés mais Isaac ne les entends pas. Scott se tourne vers lui, son sourire, sa main sur la sienne. Il réalise, il est libre. Libre ! Et alors que retentit le bruit du petit marteau, Isaac laisse exploser sa joie.

**Fin du chapitre**

_ Hello, comment allez vous ? Déjà en premier lieu, merci pour vos reviews ! _

_Ensuite, dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup de Stiles et de Derek mais le prochain chapitre en contiendra plus ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à ne pas trop dénaturer un procès (j'ai tout fait tenir sur deux jours mais je suppose que dans des affaires d'homicides, c'est peut être plus long). Quoiqu'il en soit, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
